Cobalt (The Great Below)
by Ellen BK
Summary: [UA Pirate – Destiel] Il ne s'était peut-être jamais fait d'illusion sur ce qu'allait être la vie de pirate, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à s'y habituer. Pourtant, Dean savait qu'il était mieux sur ce navire, à écumer les mers plutôt que les rues humides de New York. Il gagnait sa vie, même s'il pouvait se retrouver pendu pour cela. Il avait fait le bon choix.
1. Ils avaient hurlé pirates

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ce moment je ne publie pas grand-chose et que je n'ai même pas le temps de lire... Seulement, voici tout de même un projet que je couve depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et dont la publication se devait faire aujourd'hui, le 26 Juin.

Eh oui, je publie une nouvelle histoire. Mais attention, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle… En effet, celle-ci est dédiée à une personne qui m'est chère : **Dupond et Dupont** , dont vous avez déjà vu le pseudo dans la presque totalité de mes fanfictions. Au-delà de la bêta, elle est une amie qui me supporte depuis plus d'un an, avec mes crises de stresse, d'angoisse, de manque de confiance en soi (que ce soit du point de vue personnel que professionnel). Toujours là pour moi dans les coups durs, mais aussi dans les moments heureux. Je suis une personne tête en l'air, qui oublie de répondre aux mails, qui n'aime pas envoyer des SMS, qui peut passer des mois sans adresser la parole à des amis sans que cela ne pose problème mais pourtant, j'ai trouvé en Dup' une personne avec qui je peux parler tous les jours. Et maintenant, elle n'arrive plus à se débarrasser de moi. Désolée meuf.

Et ce n'est juste pas un cadeau comme ça, juste une démonstration d'affection. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisqu'il s'agit de son anniversaire. Alors voilà pour toi, Dup'. Voilà Cobalt. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira et qu'elle n'est pas trop loin de l'idée que tu te faisais de ces récits héroïques de pirateries.

 ** _Joyeux anniversaire !_**

* * *

 **COBALT**

(The Great Below)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la CW, à l'exception de quelques OC ! N'étant pas une experte en pirates, j'ai également utilisé le site _pirate-corsaires_ que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil, ou tout simplement sur Google.

 **Pairing** : Destiel, as usual.

 **Avertissements** : L'histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture donc je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude ce qui fera partie ou non de celle-ci. Mais, puisque nous sommes dans une histoire de pirates, il faut s'attendre à de la violence et certainement à la mort de personnage (très) secondaires. De plus, il est fort probable que Cas et Dean aillent au-delà de quelques baisers chastes. J'ai donc préféré mettre un rating « M » pour assurer mes arrières (contrairement aux leurs !). Si les avertissements changent en cours de rédaction, je vous le ferai savoir !

 **Rythme de publication** : A ce jour, trois chapitres sont écrits et deux sont prêts à être publiés. Le rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier et je m'en excuse. Je vais tenter de garder un peu d'avance sur l'écriture pour assurer, encore une fois décidément, mes arrières. En ce moment, je suis très occupée sur le plan personnel donc ça mettra un peu de temps. Le deuxième chapitre devrait être publié sous deux semaines !

Aussi, l'histoire ne sera pas très longue. Elle tournera autour des 15 chapitres et ils ne dépasseront jamais les 5000 mots !

 **Titre :** D'abord nommée Cobalt, la parenthèse _The Great Below_ a ensuite été rattachée à cette histoire. The Great Below est une de mes chansons préférées de Nine Inch Nails, que je vous invite à découvrir ! Quant à Cobalt, il s'agit simplement là d'un de mes mots que je préfère.

 **Remerciements** : Si ce texte n'est pas truffé de fautes et a une syntaxe cohérente, c'est grâce à **Kate Nightingale** qui a pris le temps de lire ce que j'avais écrit, malgré son planning très chargé. Merci à toi, car sans ton aide j'aurai eu du mal à avancer. Tes remarques me sont très utiles et me permettent de continuer et me motive à donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Merci !

Un merci à **Nithril** et ses gentilles reviews sur mes histoires précédentes. C'est son anniversaire à elle aussi aujourd'hui donc... Bon anniversaire !

Bref, assez parlé ! Place à la lecture. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me donnent une chance en se laissant apporter dans celle nouvelle aventure maritime ! _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ils avaient hurlé « pirates »**

* * *

« ¡Por favor, por favor! claqua la voix tremblante d'un homme. Por Favor… No tome mis bienes… Son esenciales para mí, para vivir, para alimentar a mis hijos... Ellos son mi vida… »

Tout autour de lui, des hommes l'encerclaient, ne lui laissant aucune issue. Armés de sabres et de pistolets à silex, ces individus vêtus d'étoffes de cuir et de lin dépiécées ne laissaient aucun doute planer quant à leur origine. Et l'équipage avait beau avoir hurlé « pirates » jusqu'à en perdre la voix, ils étaient désormais bien incapables de se défendre, leur corps sans vie souillant le bois du navire d'une épaisse couverture carmin.

« Voy a hacer lo que quieras... »

Les murmures du marchand disparurent dans les rafales aux relents de sang macéré, de vinasse et de poudre à canon. Emportées par le vent, les effluves fétides des cadavres agitaient violemment les voiles du bateau quand un bruit sourd résonna sur le pont. L'homme s'était jeté à terre dans une posture de supplication.

Il était si pathétique, là, avec ses grosses joues rouges et ses lèvres baveuses.

« Por favor, por favor. Le ruego que... Yo... »

Semblant être animé d'un ultime espoir, il agrippa les jambes de l'homme qui lui faisait face et baissa la tête, presque honteux.

« ¡Mi hija! Mi hija es todavía criada. ¿Comprende? Ningún hombre ha estado con ella. »

De son doigt épais, l'homme désigna une jeune enfant dont les longs cheveux bruns et ondulés cachaient la majeure partie de son visage. Ses doigts fins et hâlés s'accrochèrent fermement à sa robe écrue et humide. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir. Pétrifiée par la peur, la pauvre gamine ne devait être âgée que d'une douzaine d'années, tout au plus. Le spectacle était à vomir.

Le père releva la tête, ses prunelles reflétant toute la détresse qui l'habitait. Il s'accrocha plus fortement aux mollets du pirate, comme s'il tentait de lui faire comprendre dans son langage barbare, de le _convaincre_ , qu'il ne devait pas voler le butin de toute sa misérable vie. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit visqueux lui coupa la chique.

Dean Winchester venait de lui cracher dessus.

L'homme, résigné, étouffa un sanglot et porta sa main sur le sommet dégarni de son crâne, le nettoyant tant bien que mal.

« Tu veux que l'on prenne ton enfant avec nous, c'est ça ? siffla Dean. Tu sais, les femmes sont interdites sur le bateau… Et plutôt crever que copuler avec ce laideron. »

Des éclats de rires fusèrent de part et d'autre du bateau. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du pirate. Il redressa la tête et scruta un à un ses compagnons.

« Allez, embarquez tout ça, ordonna Dean en désignant les marchandises. Crowley n'aime pas attendre. »

Les pirates s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Certains râlèrent en silence, n'appréciant guère de recevoir des ordres du petit protégé du Capitaine mais Dean s'en contrefichait. Lentement, il posa son pied sur la tête du marchant, écrasant sa joue contre le sol poisseux de son bateau.

« Tu es indigne d'être père. »

Dean murmura ces mots pour que seul le marchand puisse l'entendre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le comprendre mais il s'en foutait et continua.

« Amener ta propre fille pour t'assurer une monnaie d'échange… »

Son pied comprima un peu plus le crâne de l'homme en pleurs et sa main effleura le pistolet à silex collé à sa cuisse qu'il retira délicatement.

« Ça me donne tout simplement envie de déverser ma bile sur toi. »

Dean cracha de nouveau sur l'homme avant de retirer son pied. Il scruta son arme avant de porter son regard sur la jeune fille du marchand.

Elle glissa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dévoilant finalement son visage. Dans ses yeux bruns sommeillait une haine que le pirate ne connaissait que trop bien. La gamine lui en voulait à lui, à Dean, et non pas à son père qui avait pourtant tenté de brader sa féminité auprès d'une horde de sauvages affamés de sang et de richesses. Seulement, Dean était un pirate. Il était toujours le méchant dans les histoires, quoi qu'il advienne. Il était de ceux qui hantaient les rêves des enfants et de ceux qui se retrouvaient pendus devant le sourire euphorique et triomphant des gens honnêtes.

Son doigt sur la gâchette, Dean détourna le regard et une mouette apeurée s'envola lorsqu'il pressa l'embout.

De retour sur Lady Juliet, le jeune pirate se rendit directement dans la cabine du Capitaine. Le drapeau écarlate était toujours fièrement dressé, surplombant le pont où les pirates s'activaient pour ranger le butin fraîchement gagné – des caisses d'or et d'épices et quelques vêtements en soie.

Crowley n'avait pas participé à l'attaque du bateau marchand et Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il ait même daigné regarder le spectacle. Le Capitaine ne souhaitait pas se salir les mains. Il avait juste besoin d'une chose : de l'argent. Et s'ils ne le trouvaient pas sous la forme de pièce d'or, les marchandises étaient revendues auprès de marchands et aubergistes. Alors, le Capitaine du Lady Juliet envoyait ses hommes piller les navires qui croisaient leur route, encore et encore, jour après jour, sans jamais être en véritablement satisfait.

« Comment s'est déroulée l'attaque ? » lui demanda Crowley une fois la porte refermée derrière Dean.

Le Capitaine se tenait dos à lui, son habituel long manteau noir sur le dos. Dean plissa les yeux. Le soleil pénétrait difficilement dans la petite pièce, se frayant tant bien que mal son chemin à travers l'épaisse couche de poussière déposée sur les fenêtres, et le jeune pirate avait du mal à y voir clair. A force de perdre les siens suite aux pillages ou aux maladies qui grouillaient çà et là dans le navire, l'équipage s'amenuisait de semaine en semaine et il n'y avait plus assez de bras pour entretenir correctement le Lady Juliet.

« Comme d'habitude, répondit Dean. Nous avons attaqué, les marchands ont ployé sous nos coups et nous avons récupéré le plus possible de marchandises. »

Doucement, Crowley se tourna vers Dean. Un faible éclat ambré caressa son visage, éclairant furtivement ses prunelles grises et sa mâchoire où la naissance d'une barbe se faisait apercevoir. Le Capitaine posa sa main calleuse sur son fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir. Devant-lui se tenait son bureau d'ébène qu'il chérissait plus que tout dans ce bateau. Il caressa le bois avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Nous avons volé plusieurs caissons d'or et–

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Dean, coupa Crowley. Il y a des règles dans la piraterie. Des codes. »

Il marqua une courte pause, sa langue glissant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune pirate ne détourna pas le regard et avala douloureusement sa salive.

« Le pavillon rouge a bien été respecté. Je m'en suis personnellement chargé. »

Un large sourire bourgeonna sur les lèvres de Crowley à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Bien ! Après le fiasco de la dernière fois…

– Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ne se reproduira plus, promit à nouveau Dean. J'étais juste…

– Je comprends, Dean. Je comprends. Je t'avoue que je commençais à me demander si te nommer second avait bel et bien été la bonne décision à prendre. Mais je suis soulagé. Je te fais confiance, Dean.

– Merci Capitaine. »

Deux coups résonnèrent dans la cabine. Derrière Dean, un grincement déchira l'atmosphère quand la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un pirate au sourire timide. Il se glissa dans la pièce, carnet en cuir plaqué contre son torse. Des cernes gris ombraient son visage fatigué et Dean avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il venait à peine de rejoindre l'équipage.

« Parfait ! s'exclama Crowley. Entre Chuck, on n'attendait que toi. Il est temps de s'attaquer à la gestion du butin maintenant. Asseyez-vous tous les deux, on en a pour un petit moment. »

Le soleil se noyait déjà dans l'horizon, suintant dans des nuances de pourpre et d'ocre, quand Dean sortit de la cabine du Capitaine et se dirigea vers le pont. L'air salé fouetta son visage avant de s'engouffrer sous sa mince chemise. Dehors, des histoires de rhum et de femmes de petite vertu, de fortune et d'espoir doré, résonnaient en chœur. Les pirates chantaient tous à l'unisson, d'une seule et même intonation rauque et cassée, pour se donner de l'aplomb dans leurs corvées. Certains remplaçaient les voiles abîmées du navire tandis que d'autres nettoyaient leurs armes utilisées pendant le pillage. Tous connaissaient bien Crowley sur ce bateau et cette mesure était obligatoire. Leurs pistolets devaient être opérationnels, prêts à être utilisés à n'importe quel moment. L'acte de chasse-partie était strict sur point, il n'y avait pas de compromis.

Lèvres closes, Dean observa silencieusement l'équipage avant de s'asseoir sur un vieux tonneau, mouchoir et arme à la main. Il avait beau être le second du Capitaine à présent, son statut ne faisait pas de lui une exception.

Quand le coq sonna l'heure du repas, les pirates lancèrent des cris enthousiastes, affamés par la dure journée qu'ils venaient tous d'affronter. Puisque la mer était calme, il avait pu allumer les fourneaux. Ils allaient enfin manger autre chose que des biscuits ce soir.

Dean faisait la queue comme le reste de l'équipage, assiette en métal cabossé dans la main quand il aperçut Benny du coin de l'œil. Il fit un geste rapide de la main auquel son ami répondit avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Enfin décidé à sortir de ton trou ? lâcha Dean.

– Un homme doit bien manger quelque chose », rétorqua simplement le pirate.

Dean lui répondit avec un sourire et se demanda ce que Bobby avait bien pu leur préparer pour le dîner. Cela faisait longtemps que les quelques poules et chèvres qu'ils avaient amenées sur le Lady Juliet avait été dévorées par les pirates. Peut-être que la pêche avait été bonne, aujourd'hui.

Seulement, le bruit gluant et pâteux accompagnant la louchée du mélange informe que lui servait Bobby ne présageait rien de bon. Dean tira la moue devant la masse visqueuse et beigeâtre qui trônait dans son assiette avant de se forcer à sourire. En face de lui, Bobby le dévisageait, un air dur voilant son visage. Depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de sa jambe droite lors d'un pillage, il était passé du statut de second à celui de coq, simple cuistot du navire, et Dean ne pouvait pas dire que son vieil ami avait été prédestiné à cette voie-là. Il ne savait absolument pas cuisiner.

« Ça a l'air… Bon, mentit Dean en ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait du plat.

– Pas la peine de me mentir, gamin ! pesta aussitôt Bobby. Je sais bien que c'est pas le grand luxe mais eh, je fais avec ce que j'ai ! Pillez plutôt de la bonne nourriture la prochaine fois ! C'est pas de la soie qui va remplir vos fragiles petits estomacs de fillettes ! »

Le coq servit ensuite Benny qui n'affichait pas une meilleur tête que Dean. Bobby grommela dans sa barbe et les deux amis en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et se trouver un coin tranquille sur le pont. Les autres pirates s'étaient attroupés autour du perroquet et Dean n'avait pas la tête à encore entendre l'animal déblatérer des phrases sans queue-ni-tête.

Benny et Dean mangèrent alors en silence, regard rivé vers l'horizon bleuté où la lune commençait à s'éveiller, ne faillant pas à leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. Et même s'il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de certains pirates – Alastair, Azazel et tous les autres officiers de Crowley étaient certainement de la partie – Dean termina tranquillement son repas. Il avait appris à ne plus s'en inquiéter. Il était le second de Crowley maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Et même si l'acte de la chasse-partie ne semblait pas les en empêcher avant qu'il prenne en grade, Dean savait que ces rats de cale avaient suffisamment de respect pour le Capitaine pour ne pas en venir aux coups.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune pirate accompagna son ami jusqu'à son hamac avant de se rendre dans sa petite cabine que Crowley lui avait léguée lorsqu'il l'avait nommé second. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi le Capitaine le gâtait à ce point mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir remettre cette étrange affection en péril en s'attardant sur ces questions. L'odeur de merde, de sueur et d'eau croupie était peut-être présente dans tous les recoins du navire, mais ici Dean ne subissait pas les ronflements de ses compagnons alcooliques ou encore les murmures inconscients qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres lorsque le sommeil les capturait.

Dean referma la porte derrière-lui, accompagné d'un grincement aigu. Il n'y avait de la place que pour son hamac et un bureau qui n'en avait que le nom. Une planche de bois tentait de tenir sur deux tonneaux éventrés où devaient grouiller une multitude d'insectes, ainsi que Dean le soupçonnait fortement sans jamais avoir eu le courage de vérifier. Il alluma plusieurs bougies, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lumière, avant de s'asseoir sur son hamac. D'un mouvement mécanique, Dean retira ses bottes. Dans une autre vie, elles avaient été portées par un pauvre Portugais qui avait eu le malheur de faire la même pointure que Dean. Pour fêter sa nomination en tant que second, Crowley avait demandé à ce qu'on lui coupe les jambes.

Dean essayait de ne pas trop penser à cette histoire, d'oublier les cris de douleur du marchand, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur ces deux morceaux de cuir.

Il ne s'était peut-être jamais fait d'illusion sur ce qu'allait être la vie de pirate, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à s'y habituer. Dean connaissait la violence, la saleté et la nourriture immonde. Tout cela, toutes ces horreurs, il l'avait déjà vécu pendant la guerre des colonies. Mais ici… Ici, c'était différent. Ici, il était de ceux qui avaient choisi cette voie. Ici, il devait être fier de cette vie.

Seulement, il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait.

Pourtant, Dean savait qu'il était mieux sur ce navire, à écumer les mers plutôt que les rues humides de New York. Il gagnait sa vie, même s'il pouvait se retrouver pendu pour cela. Il avait fait le bon choix. Puisque, après tout, ici il pouvait aider Sammy et c'était ce qui importait le plus. C'est ce qui avait toujours compté.

Sans réfléchir, Dean se redressa et se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce, avant de glisser sa main derrière l'un des tonneaux. Ses doigts effleurèrent des morceaux de papiers soigneusement pliés ou enroulées dans deux amas différents. Dean les avait glissés derrière le fût. Il les retira délicatement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'humidité de la pièce ne les avait pas trop abîmés.

De retour sur son hamac, Dean s'y allongea avant de déplier les morceaux de papier. Des lettres. Une écriture en patte de mouche. Sammy.

Malgré sa situation, Dean et son petit-frère arrivaient à correspondre. Tout cela, c'était grâce à Garth et Dean ne savait pas comment exprimer toute sa reconnaissance. Ces mois, ces années, sur le Lady Juliet, n'auraient jamais été tenables sans le soutien de son petit-frère. Même si Dean ne lui racontait que des mensonges.

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il le croyait marin, à éventrer et vider du poisson. Dean n'avait jamais pu lui avouer qu'en réalité, c'était des hommes, des marins, qui passaient sous la lame aiguisée de son sabre.

Alors, tandis que Sammy lui contait sa vie à New York, lui disait que son grand-frère lui manquait, le remerciait pour l'or qu'il lui apportait et lui demandait pourquoi seulement Garth pouvait le voir, Dean inventait une vie honnête, avouait que son petit-frère lui manquait à lui aussi et répondait que c'était plus simple ainsi, puisque Garth faisait déjà des allers-retours entre New-York et New Providence. Dean ne voulait pas le voir là-bas, dans cette ville malfamée.

Voilà maintenant des lunes et des lunes que Dean était parti en mer et Sam continuait toujours d'insister pour le voir. Même si un voyage entre New-York et New Providence ne se faisaient pas en un claquement de doigt, son petit-frère avait failli à de nombreuses reprises suivre Garth pour voir son aîné. Jusqu'alors, Dean avait toujours été chanceux. Pourvu que cela dure.

Le pirate porta de nouveau son attention sur ces lettres. Elles étaient toutes en désordre à force d'avoir été lues et relues mais Dean les connaissait par cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts sur leurs contours usagés avant de déchiffrer tant bien que mal le papier abîmé.

L'une parlait de la vie de tous les jours, du petit appartement que son frère avait réussi à dégotter au-dessus de la boulangerie de Gabriel. Ce dernier l'avait complètement formé au métier, offrant à Sammy une voie honnête pour s'en sortir dans la vie. Une autre parlait de sa rencontre avec Jessica Moore et de tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille du boucher. Entre toutes, la lettre que préférait Dean était celle où son petit-frère se demandait s'il devait lui demander sa main. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt celle où il lui annonçait qu'elle avait dit oui. Dean avait sauté de joie, ce jour-là. Les marchands de New Providence l'avaient regardé bizarrement mais cela n'avait eu strictement aucune importance à ses yeux. Il avait même pris Garth de lui-même dans ses bras, c'est dire à quel point il avait été heureux.

Dire que l'équipage ne faisait que parler des trésors perdus sur les îles désertes, abandonnés là par un Capitaine bien trop mort pour pouvoir venir récupérer son butin, comme s'il s'agissait des plus belles merveilles du monde. Dire que pour eux, l'or valait plus que tout. Plus que leur famille qu'ils avaient laissé loin derrière-eux. Plus que leur vie même, pour d'autres.

Ils avaient tort. Tellement tort.

Mais Dean n'étaient finalement peut-être pas mieux qu'eux. Il était lui aussi sur ce navire, à dormir avec les rats, à manger des biscuits dans le noir pour ne pas voir tous les insectes qui y grouillaient et à dormir dans un hamac qui puait la pisse et la sueur. Tout cela pour ce même or que les autres pirates enviaient tellement.

Et se dire que tout cela n'était pas vraiment pour lui, qu'il endurait ces mauvais aspects de la vie marine pour autre chose que sa petite personne, qu'il était devenu un hors-la-loi pour son petit-frère, pour Sammy qui voudrait sans doute bientôt devenir père, ne l'aidait pas à mieux dormir la nuit. Puisqu'il le savait pertinemment que son cadet ne serait pas fier de lui s'il en venait à être au courant. Puisqu'il continuait encore et encore à lui cacher la vérité, à lui faire croire qu'il était devenu marin, qu'il pêchait du bon poisson et qu'il était un homme honnête qui avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Puisqu'il était un menteur, doublé d'un foutu pirate.

Dean déposa le monceau de lettres sur ses genoux avant de dénouer le fil qui liait l'autre amas de feuilles soigneusement enroulées. Il étendit la première d'entre elles, dévoilant l'esquisse du port de New-York. Des coups de crayons avaient été griffonnés, çà et là, dévoilant sous l'épaisse couche de graphite les silhouettes des navires ancrés le long des débarcadères et de trois enfants regardant l'horizon, un espoir naïf scintillant dans le regard.

Il n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en art et ce n'était peut-être tout simplement pas quelque chose pour lui, Dean Winchester, fils d'un modeste marin. Peut-être même que l'on se moquerait de lui s'il avouait qu'il trouvait ce dessin magnifique. Peut-être que l'esquisse ne répondait pas aux bons critères de ces personnes prêtes à des milliers de piastres pour un tableau. Peut-être. Mais lorsque ses doigts effleuraient le papier et ces silhouettes juvéniles, il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Lorsque de ses phalanges Dean caressait la signature de son ancien meilleur ami, de Cas, griffonnée en bas du dessin, son cœur s'arrêtait toujours de battre l'espace de quelques secondes.

Des années après, les dessins de Castiel avaient toujours cet effet sur lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean cacha les lettres de son frère et les dessins de son enfance sous le tonneau avant de souffler sur les bougies. Il veilla à ce qu'elles refroidissent bien avant de glisser une mince couverture humide sur lui, une boule de regrets coincée dans la gorge.

* * *

 **À** **suivre**

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** : J'espère que je n'ai crevé les yeux de personne avec mon espagnol. Ma sœur a corrigé cette partie mais… Elle est partie à l'étranger et n'a pas le document sur elle. Dès qu'elle revient, je mettrai la version corrigée. Promis !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont été jusqu'au bout ! Je suis un peu anxieuse de publier ce texte, puisqu'il touche un sujet que je ne maîtrise pas et que je m'y suis plongée depuis un petit moment. J'espère que tout cela vous aura plu tout de même et que je vous retrouverai pour le second chapitre (dans deux semaines !). Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé aussi !

Pour ceux qui se posent la question : TSS arrive très bientôt, j'ai terminé d'écrire le dernier chapitre cette semaine !

Merci et à très vite !

Ellen.


	2. New Providence

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre pile poil à temps. Je suis très très occupée en ce moment au travail et je viens tout juste de rentrer. Certains le savent, mais je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi et en ce moment j'oscille entre joie et déception. Là, j'ai peut-être obtenu quelque chose mais pour ça, je dois me défoncer au travail afin de pouvoir terminer mon contrat plus tôt que prévu. J'en suis à 12h de travail supplémentaires cette semaine, autant dire que je suis un peu (beaucoup) fatiguée. Bref ! Ce que je voulais dire c'était : merci. Merci à vous toutes. Il y a deux semaines, je publiais le premier chapitre et, il y a deux semaines, une heure après, j'apprenais qu'un poste m'avait été refusé alors que j'y croyais dur comme fer. Bref, c'était franchement pas la joie ce jour-là. Et puis il y a eu vos reviews, qui tombaient au goutte à goutte. Il y avait votre enthousiasme. Vos avis toujours construits. Vos mots si gentils. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai été touché et combien cela m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure ! Allez, j'arrête là, sinon je vais encore me mettre à pleurer.

 **Remerciements** : Vous me direz : les remerciements ont déjà commencé plus haut. C'est vrai. Vous avez l'oeil. Seulement, je devais en mettre un en exergue. Et si je dois bien remercier quelqu'un plus particulièrement, c'est Kate. Elle aussi a un planning très chargé en ce moment mais pourtant, elle trouve le temps de me relire, de me corriger, de me conseiller. Merci Kate. Sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas ici.

 **Mot pour la sublime et magnifique Dup'** : Pour toi, c'est de la triche. Tu l'as déjà lu ce chapitre. Et puis tu as profité de ma semaine chargée pour t'enfuir dans je ne sais quel contrée française. Tu ne liras pas ce mot avant de nombreuses semaines mais je tenais à te faire un coucou ici, malgré tout. Elle est à toi cette histoire ma Dup'. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 _Oswin Goldstein_ : Merci pour l'adorable review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Ca me touche que tu continues à lire mes écrits ainsi, vraiment ! Merci beaucoup ! Et pour ce qui est de l'espagnol, puisque Dean lui-même ne comprenait pas ce que le marchand racontait... Je n'estimais pas utile de faire la traduction, désolée pour le petit dérangement !

JH : Hey, merci pour cette review ! J'espère que la suite de cette aventure te plaira tout autant ! Ca me fait aussi énormément plaisir de voir que tu suis plusieurs de mes histoires. J'apprécie beaucoup ce geste !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : New Providence**

* * *

Des éclats de rires nasillards éclatèrent à la droite de Dean lorsqu'il reposa son verre sur le comptoir poisseux. Il détourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Rufus et sa nouvelle conquête du soir. Les yeux avides de l'homme ne quittaient pas l'opulente poitrine qui débordait généreusement d'un corset carmin solidement attaché. La jeune femme à qui ce corps rebondi appartenait rit à nouveau, comme si les blagues salaces qui se glissaient à ses oreilles étaient des plus exquises. Lassé par ce spectacle que Dean n'avait que trop vu, il aventura son regard dans la taverne. La lueur cireuse des bougies se reflétait sur les fronts moites de ses compagnons qui continuaient de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse, leurs mains calleuses posées sur les cuisses des femmes légères, s'ils ne jouaient pas au _Noddy_ ou encore au _All-Fours_.

Dès que le Lady Juliet s'amarrait à New Providence, les pirates se perdaient tous dans le corps de femmes d'un soir, contre l'échange de quelques piastres durement gagnées sur les flots. Il n'y avait que dans ces instants-là qu'ils pouvaient avoir un semblant d'intimité et qu'ils pouvaient goûter à la peau douce des femmes. Ils avaient leur argent à dépenser et une courte existence à vivre, après tout. Dean les imitait par moment mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ce genre de plaisirs ce soir. Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Assis à côté de lui, Benny termina son verre d'une traite avant d'en commander aussi sec un autre. Le fils du tavernier acquiesça de la tête avant de sortir une bouteille encrassée par la poussière. La gravelle se décolla, tourbillonna dans l'alcool puis glissa à travers le goulot lorsque le jeune homme déversa le liquide dans le verre. Lorsque Dean releva le regard, il remarqua que le tavernier du soir ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. _Intéressant_.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le vieil homme qui possédait cette bâtisse laissait les rennes de son établissement à son fils. La plupart du temps, il avait tout simplement besoin de décuver de la soirée de la veille. Ce n'était qu'un sale bois-sans-soif. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Dean. Avec sa jeunesse qui donnait un coup de fraicheur à son teint hâlé, son nez en trompette et ses yeux pétillants, il était on ne peut plus différent de son père au ventre rebondit et à la barbe grisonnante. Le spectacle était bien plus plaisant.

Dean fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme, suivi d'un vague geste de la main et, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait de nouveau de l'alcool dans son verre. Sa tête tournait légèrement mais c'était son premier soir sur la terre ferme depuis de trop nombreuses semaines, il fallait fêter cela comme il se devait. Et puis, Dean en était sûr : le fils du tavernier avait rougi derrière les quelques bouclettes blondes qui voilaient son visage.

Trois heures plus tard, il ne restait plus une seule goutte dans la bouteille. Cuddy, le fils du tavernier, avait fini par les rejoindre, lui et Benny, lorsque tous les clients s'en étaient allés avec leurs femmes de passage. Il avait enchaîné les verres avec eux, encore et encore, riant aux bêtises que les deux amis avaient débitées tout au long de soirée.

« C'est l'heure pour moi de vous dire bonne nuit, lâcha Benny après un long bâillement. Il y a toujours des lits disponibles à l'étage ?

– Première porte à droite, répondit Cuddy. Comme d'habitude. »

Benny lança un coup d'œil à Dean. Son ami savait pertinemment à quel petit jeu il jouait. Dean désirait et aimait les deux sexes, sans aucune distinction. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment caché, maintenant qu'il était un pirate. C'était peut-être là le seul point positif de cette nouvelle vie. Il était libre d'être qui il voulait, d'aimer comme bon lui semblait. Dean rendit un sourire confiant à son ami.

« Prends soin de toi, mon frère. On se voit demain. »

Dean le regarda se diriger vers l'escalier avant de commencer à en gravir difficilement les marches. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ami était bien arrivé à l'étage, il porta à nouveau son attention vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard obscur aux prunelles brunes et sauvages le fixait avec une drôle d'intensité mêlant envie et désir, mais la sensation n'était pas agréable. C'était comme si ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux qu'il fallait, comme si la couleur n'était pas la bonne. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reculer légèrement et changea aussitôt de sujet.

« Alors dis-moi, _Cuddy_ , c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ? On n'a jamais vraiment discuté, tous les deux.

– Je suis juste le fils d'un tavernier, répondit le jeune homme en essuyant un verre de son torchon encrassé. Rien de bien particulier. Pas comme toi et ton ami, c'est sûr, mais cette vie-là me convient bien.

– Je vois, répondit Dean en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ici ? Vous restez combien de temps ?

– On est là que pour une semaine. J'ai un ami à moi que je dois voir et je vais passer le temps, comme d'habitude.

– Rhonda ne va pas revenir avant trois semaines », annonça Cuddy après une légère hésitation.

Le sourire de Dean s'étira un peu plus sur son visage à l'évocation de la jeune femme. Rhonda Hurley. La douce Rhonda. Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas rentré pour elle.

« On fera sans, répondit-il simplement. Et puis… Je crois que j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

– C'est vrai que tu trouves toujours facilement des jolies filles, articula Cuddy.

– Ouais, s'amusa Dean. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Et puis ça ne manque pas de jolies filles ici, à New Providence. »

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Cuddy avant de continuer.

« De jolis garçons non plus, d'ailleurs », lâcha-t-il sur un air faussement détaché.

Malgré les rougeurs qui coloraient sa nuque, Cuddy ne réagit pas et détourna le regard avant de nettoyer ses verres et le comptoir. Dean étudia chacun de ses mouvements, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment familier avec toute cette situation.

« Et Cuddy, ça vient d'où exactement ?

– Cuthbert, souffla le jeune homme. Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Cuddy. Je crois que mon père me détestait avant même que je sois né pour m'infliger un nom pareil. »

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'ai, enfin j'avais, un ami avec un prénom un peu particulier également… Enfin bref, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je devrais peut-être aller au lit, moi aussi. »

Cuddy se racla la gorge et se glissa à ses côtés, deux verres dans la main.

« Un dernier verre ? Cadeau de la maison, précisa-t-il quand il tendit l'un d'entre eux à Dean.

– Tu penses que je ne suis pas encore assez ivre ?

– Plutôt que _je_ ne le suis pas assez pour... Et c'est triste de boire seul.

– Pas assez ivre pour quoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Cuddy but son verre en une seule gorgée. Dean l'imita sans lâcher son regard. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Avait-il mal interprété le comportement du jeune homme qui lui faisait face ? Dean n'en serait pas à sa première déception mais il espérait tout de même que ces regards en coin n'avaient pas été en vains.

Un calme singulier planait dans la taverne, elle qui était pourtant habituée aux rires grivois et aux chansons de marins. Seules les respirations des deux hommes perturbaient ce silence insolite quand Cuddy se décida finalement à continuer :

« Pour te dire que ma chambre est au premier étage, au fond du couloir, à gauche. »

Un tout nouveau sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Dean. _Victoire_.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dean se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les marches grincèrent à chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il tâtonnait la rambarde de bois pour éviter de trébucher. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter ce dernier verre finalement.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre où Benny était parti se coucher un peu plus tôt, Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Allongé sur le ventre, son ami ronflait grassement dans la petite pièce. Un lit l'attendait, simple matelas fin sur un sommier qui lui cassait le dos à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Dean le scruta longuement avant de refermer la porte devant-lui. Ce soir, il n'allait pas dormir dans cette pièce. Ce soir, il avait d'autres plans en tête. Il recula et s'avança dans l'allée exiguë.

 _Au fond du couloir, à gauche_.

 **.**

Une chaleur suffocante planait sur New Providence et s'engluait sur la peau des hommes. Elle recouvrait l'île depuis de nombreux jours et chacun tentait de s'éventer comme il le pouvait, avec un vieux chiffon ou simplement à l'aide de leur main. Tout le monde était habitué à cette atmosphère pesante mais cela n'empêchait qu'il était toujours difficile de ne pas sombrer sous ces trop chauds rayonnements.

Dean passa une main sur son front, nettoyant d'un geste rapide le bouillonnement qui perlait sur sa peau. Sa chemise de lin collait à son dos en sueur et ses bottes de cuir le brulaient à chacun de ses pas. Dean était arrivé à New Providence depuis seulement cinq jours et voilà que l'île commençait déjà à lui paraître invivable.

Il renifla malgré-lui et l'odeur des hommes et des femmes qui arpentaient les ruelles de la ville lécha ses narines, relents infâmes de leur chair ardente qui fermentait sous le soleil. Entre cela et les effluves des légumes en putréfaction présentés dans les étales qui jonchaient les ruelles, Dean se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par vomir les restes de rhum qui reposait dans son estomac.

D'un geste de la main, il tenta d'éloigner les quelques mouches qui s'agitaient autour de lui tout en prenant la direction de la maison de Garth, implantée dans les extérieurs de la ville. Il devait traverser tout le centre puisqu'il sortait tout juste de la taverne où Benny et lui avaient passé leur dernier jour. Alors Dean marchait en silence, subissant sans rechigner les voix stridentes et criardes des marchands et marchandes, les crachats et les plaintes des passants, et toute cette ambiance étouffante, oppressante. Et si sa main était constamment posée sur son pistolet à silex, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une coïncidence. Son arme avait une étrange tendance à le calmer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Dean passa une main sur son visage pour tenter d'enlever toute la crasse qui s'y était agglutinée à cause de la sueur. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir se laver chez son ami, mais il préférait tout de même faire bonne figure. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, après tout. Et ce dernier s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui.

Dean se racla douloureusement la gorge avant de frapper à la porte. Des bruits s'échappèrent à travers le bois. Des intonations de voix et des bruits de pas. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Dean eut à peine le temps de réagir que son ami lui sauta dans les bras.

« Dean ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis content de te revoir !

– Je peux voir ça oui, s'amusa le Winchester.

– Quand je suis rentré ce matin et que Bess m'a annoncé que tu étais là cette semaine, je me suis dit qu'on avait là une sacrée chance ! Je pensais que tu rentrais la semaine suivante ! »

Il était vrai que leurs retrouvailles avaient failli ne pas se faire. Quand Dean s'était rendu chez Garth quelques jours plus tôt et que Bess lui avait dit que son ami n'était toujours pas rentré, il avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à le voir et de devoir attendre sa prochaine venue à New Providence. Finalement, Garth était tout de même rentré à temps et Dean allait pouvoir passer quelques temps avec lui. C'était étrange à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés maintenant que Dean était devenu un pirate. Lorsque Sam et lui le côtoyaient quand ils vivaient encore à New York tous les deux, Garth n'était que ce gosse de leur quartier qui venait un peu trop souvent entre leurs pattes. Maintenant, il était le seul à connaître son secret.

« Tu sais que mes venues ne sont jamais vraiment régulières. J'aurais déposé l'argent à Bess, si je n'avais pas pu te voir.

– Mais tu n'aurais pas eu la lettre de Sam ! geignit Garth. Et ça aurait été de ma faute. J'aurais dû prendre le bateau qui partait la semaine d'avant.

– Ça aurait été pour la prochaine fois. De toute façon, tu es rentré à temps, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Garth. Et je pense qu'on peut se lâcher maintenant, non ? »

Garth laissa échapper un petit rire et se détacha de son ami. Son nez était plissé et ses yeux rieurs. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir accueilli ainsi. De se sentir presque chez soi, à la maison.

Dean entra finalement dans la maison de son ami et salua Bess qui s'occupait du dîner du soir. C'était pour elle que Garth était venu vivre à New Providence. Médecin à New York, il l'avait connu en se rendant à l'église, puisqu'elle était la fille du révérend. Ce dernier avait décidé de venir ici pour pouvoir répandre sa foi et sa fille l'avait suivi. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour que Garth en fasse de même.

« Montre-moi tes dents, exigea-t-il alors que Dean venait de s'asseoir sur une des chaises du salon. Allez, plus vite que ça !

– C'est toujours pareil, Garth. Toujours deux dents en moins à cause de cette foutue Scorbut.

– J'espère que tu manges suffisamment de fruits et de légumes maintenant, rétorqua son ami avec un ton réprobateur.

– Oui papa. Dès que je peux. Sam serait fier de moi. »

Garth lui lança un sourire gêné et Dean ouvrit la bouche. Son ami plaça ses doigts autour de ses lèvres et scruta l'intérieur, palpant chacune de ses dents.

« Question hygiène on pourrait faire mieux, conclut Garth une fois son inspection terminée, mais tu t'en sors bien. »

Dean hocha la tête et referma sa bouche.

« Tu devrais en parler à Sam, tu sais.

– De quoi ? De mes dents ? De mon nouveau régime alimentaire ?

– Non, Dean. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. De tout ça, de ta vie. De tout ce que tu fais pour lui.

– Garth, commença Dean.

– Mais il pourrait comprendre, pourtant ! Ta vie de marin était injuste et horrible. Tout le monde comprendrait pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers la piraterie. Et puis, c'est temporaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– On ne va pas avoir encore une fois cette discussion Garth, répondit sèchement Dean. Tu connais mon point de vue. Il ne saura jamais rien. Fin de l'histoire. »

Garth se contenta de soupirer et c'était très bien comme cela. Sam n'avait pas à savoir la vérité.

« Je peux aller me laver ? demanda Dean. Je rêve de ça depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pensé à te le proposer. Fais comme chez toi. Nous pourrons ensuite dîner ! Bess t'a mis des vêtements propres de côté, nous laverons les tiens ensuite.

– Merci Garth, répondit Dean en posant une main sur son épaule. Merci pour tout. »

Garth n'évoqua plus le sujet de toute la journée, pas même au cours du dîner où Bess remercia les joies d'avoir une famille et des amis qui nous entourent lors du bénédicité. Puisque Dean n'allait pas rester longtemps en leur compagnie, son ami semblait décidé à lui faire passer les meilleurs moments possibles. Il joua du piano, le laissa seul quand Dean souhaita lire la lettre que son frère lui avait écrite et était aux petits soins avec lui. Dean s'habituait presque à ce confort de vie et ne vit pas les heures, les jours, passer. Le moment du départ n'arriva que trop tôt. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver l'équipage, de retrouver Benny, et de repartir sur les flots à la recherche de nouveaux navires à piller.

Dean se dirigea vers la chambre des jeunes mariés pour les saluer quand il surprit leur chuchotement. « Dean ». Ils avaient dit son prénom. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Il ralentit le pas, tentant de ne pas faire craquer le plancher sous son poids.

« Il faudrait lui dire, insista Bess.

– Mais je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine… Il va bientôt partir. Est-ce que ça ne va pas le rendre triste plutôt qu'autre chose ?

– Mais il pourrait peut-être lui laisser quelque chose. Il n'a laissé que de l'argent et une lettre pour son frère, mais là s'il apprend–

– Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher son séjour ici, Bess... J'ai déjà mis les pieds dans le plat en évoquant Sammy, en lui demandant de tout lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une nouvelle erreur, tu comprends ? »

C'en était trop. Dean frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Garth et Bess tournèrent brusquement la tête vers lui, pris sur le fait. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le rebord de leur lit conjugal. Garth toussota et Bess se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux amis seuls. Garth détourna le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?

– C'est, soupira Garth, c'est… C'est même pas si important que ça, tu sais. Tu seras déjà parti.

– Essaie toujours.

– Castiel arrive dans quelque jours, lâcha alors Garth. Il vient m'aider quelques temps, j'ai trop de patients ici. Nous nous sommes vus à New York quand je suis rentré et… Et je lui ai parlé de tous les malades que nous avons ici et il a tenu à venir m'aider. Il n'a pas pu venir avec le même bateau que moi puisqu'il devait attendre que son collègue vienne le remplacer avant de pouvoir partir.

– Je vois, répondit simplement Dean.

– Désolé, je… Il me demande souvent si tu te portes bien, tu sais. »

Dean avala difficilement sa salive avant de détourner le regard. Garth n'insista pas mais le Winchester pouvait sentir le poids du regard de son ami sur lui. Castiel avait toujours été un sujet difficile. Les stigmates de la guerre des colonies étaient encore bien trop ancrés dans leur amitié. Lui, commandant. Dean, simple soldat. Rien n'avait plus jamais été comme avant après cela.

Puis, Dean s'en était allé. Il était devenu un pirate.

« Et lui, comment va-t-il ? Il a réussi à se trouver une jolie petite femme après la guerre ? Et si je comprends bien, il a toujours son cabinet de médecin ?

– Il va bien mais… Il est seul. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'il soit encore célibataire. Il n'a tout simplement pas d'amis. Lui et Sam ne se voient plus beaucoup même si…

– Même si ?

– Il aide aussi Sam financièrement dès qu'il le peut. Pour le mariage. »

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de Dean malgré-lui. Bordel. Cas. Dean se retrouva transporté des années en arrière. Il pouvait presque sentir la douce sensation du crachin new yorkais qui glissait le long de sa peau. Il se revoyait face à son ami, à lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, que c'était trop, beaucoup trop, qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Et Cas qui insistait, encore et encore, qui avait _pitié_. Ainsi, rien n'avait changé.

« Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à lui de se charger de ça ! Sam est _ma_ responsabilité !

– Sam est aussi son ami, il veut juste l'aider. Tu connais Castiel, Dean. Il a toujours été comme ça. »

Dean pinça ses lèvres entre elles. Bien sûr que Cas avait toujours été comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé, à partir ainsi ? Que Cas arrêterait d'insister pour leur donner de l'argent ? Ce n'était pas parce que Dean avait soigneusement éviter de penser à tout cela depuis qu'il était parti écumer les mers que cela voulait dire que la vie s'était arrêtée à New York.

« Tu lui demanderas d'arrêter quand tu le verras. »

Garth se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il savait tout comme Dean que malgré cela, Cas allait continuer à faire comme bon lui semblait.

« Bon, soupira Dean. Il est temps que je retourne au port. Merci pour ton hospitalité, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai passé un très bon moment ici.

– Pas de problème ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre ça ! Je retourne à New York dans deux mois, je pourrai donner l'argent et ta lettre à Sam à ce moment-là.

– C'est parfait. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de faire tout ça pour moi.

– C'est normal Dean ! Tu es mon ami. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Mi casa es tu casa. »

Dean retrouva Benny quelques heures plus tard, prêt à remonter au sein du Lady Juliet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait hâte de retrouver les grandes profondeurs de l'océan et le calme serein qu'elles pouvaient parfois lui apporter. Instinctivement, sa main se posa la poche de son pantalon où se trouvait la lettre de son frère soigneusement pliée, ses doigts effleurant la toile rugueuse.

« Levez l'ancre ! claqua la voix de Crowley quelques minutes plus tard. Et ne trainez pas ! »

Les pirates commencèrent à s'agiter sur le pont. Dean soupira et détacha son regard de l'étendue bleue, prêt à se mettre lui aussi à la tâche. C'était reparti.

* * *

 **À** **suivre**

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Pour la petite histoire, Cuthbert est un prénom que Dup' a choisi, sans vraiment savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'est de sa faute à elle si notre Cuddy à un nom à coucher dehors (ou au fond du couloir, à gauche, pour ceux qui ont suivi.) Cette scène devait être courte et... Dean m'a un peu trop emporté dans son délire. J'espère que tout ça vous a plu, que vous avez apprécié la petite apparition de Garh et l'écho des souvenirs de Cas ! Je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours une nouvelle fois, ils sont une véritable bouffée d'air dans ces temps anxiogène.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question : je reporte la publication de TSS. Le prochain chapitre sera publié le jour où je trouverai un travail. Là, je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment et je préfère rester dans ma pause. Je suis désolée pour ce petit délai supplémentaire.

Et enfin, pour Cobalt... La prochaine publication se fera le vendredi 31 juillet, jour où je termine mon stage. Il est possible que le chapitre arrive tard comme aujourd'hui encore une fois (surtout si j'oublie ma clé USB chez moi).

Encore merci à vous tous et à très vite !

Ellen.


	3. L'assaut

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bon. J'avais dis "pas plus de 5000 mots par chapitre et... et voilà, j'ai dépassé. J'avais également dit le 31 et je publie le 30. Je ne suis pas une femme de parole, que voulez-vous. Mais ! J'ai obtenu un CDI (wouuh), que j'ai commencé aujourd'hui (yeah), et il fallait bien fêter ça ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues !

Bref, voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre 2 !

 **Remerciements** : Merci à Kate qui continue de lire et corriger mes chapitres ! Tout plein de coeurs sur toi.

 **Mot pour la sublime et magnifique Dup'** : He he he. Joyeux non-anniversaire. Désolée d'être plus lente que prévu dans l'écriture de cette fic ! Des bises sur les quatres joues.

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 _Oswin Goldstein_ : Hello, toi ! Merci pour cette gentille review ! Je suis contente que Garth te plaise ! Pour le site, j'essaie d'arranger ça au plus vite, c'est étrange ! Che moi ça marche...

 _JH_ : Et bien voilà pour toi une suite plus tôt ! Merci de continuer à me suivre !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'assaut**

* * *

« Nous avons à peine quitté la côte Cap'taine. Vous êtes sûr qu'c'est une bonne idée ? »

Main sur son pistolet à silex, Crowley toisa du regard le pirate qui venait de remettre son ordre en question. Face à lui, Daniel devint livide et les surplus de chair qui boudinaient ses grosses joues blanchirent à vue d'œil. Le pirate avait parlé trop vite et semblait finalement le réaliser.

« Ils sont certainement heureux d'avoir vue la terre ferme à travers leur longue vue, minauda Alastair. Ils seront beaucoup moins vigilants. Au contraire, notre Capitaine a bien raison de vouloir les attaquer dès à présent. C'est le moment _idéal_. »

Il allait _vomir_.

Dean sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et ce n'était pas la faute de la houle qui enflait, non. C'était cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans cette histoire : cette idée stupide, la poitrine de Crowley qui se gonflait de fierté ou ce capon d'Alastair qui était seulement bon à lécher les bottes de son – soi-disant – tant aimé Capitaine. C'était d'un pathétique. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Benny qui le regardait d'un air dépité. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver que toute cette situation était du grand n'importe quoi.

Crowley n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort puisque l'autre équipage ne soupçonnerait absolument pas une attaque à un tel moment, mais, morbleu, ce n'était pas franchement malin d'attaquer si près des côtes. Même si New Providence était un havre de paix pour les pirates de leur genre, cela n'empêchait pas que leur profession restait illégale. On les laissait peut-être en paix lorsqu'ils étaient sur la terre ferme mais si on les prenait la main dans le sac, ici, sur les flots… Dean ne donnait pas cher de son cou. Celui-ci pourrait très facilement se retrouver comprimé, étranglé, une corde rêche fermement attachée tout autour de lui.

Au fond, c'était Daniel qui avait raison. Tout cela, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Seulement, quand on parlait stratégies, quand on parlait _attaques_ , c'était Crowley qui avait le dernier mot. Même Dean ne pouvait rien dire, malgré son statut de second. Lui, il n'était que le responsable de l'équipage. C'était Crowley qui faisait les règles. C'était lui qui avait rédigé l'acte de chasse-partie. Ils l'avaient tous signé de leur plein gré, griffonnant seulement d'un X ou de leurs initiales le morceau de parchemin, mais cela n'empêchait que le chef, ici, c'était Crowley.

Alors, s'il voulait attaquer ce bateau qui arrivait du Nord, ils attaqueraient. Et tant pis si Dean, Daniel, ou même Benny, trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Préviens-nous dès que tu vois leur drapeau ! ordonna Crowley à la vigie. Le reste, préparez-vous à l'attaque tout de suite ! »

Tous les pirates se dispersèrent et les bruits de leur pas lourds percutant le bois claquèrent dans l'air. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Dean se rendit sous le pont pour récupérer les bottes qu'il avait retirées un peu plus tôt. Les canons n'allaient pas tarder à fuser de part et d'autres et il ne tenait pas, du moins pas _tout de suite_ , à perdre une de ses jambes, ou même les deux, à cause d'un foutu éclat de bois. Surtout que le charpentier qui tenait le rôle de médecin à présent ne faisait que ce qu'il pouvait avec les moyens du bord. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Dean se faufila à travers les minces couloirs humides et sombres du bateau, se rendant dans la petite pièce qui lui était accordé. Quelques pirates le bousculèrent de temps à autres, tous trop occupés à se préparer à l'attaque. Leurs lèvres arboraient toutes des sourires malsains et leurs yeux brillaient sous l'impatience. Dean les ignora.

Adossé contre l'un des tonneaux de sa petite chambre, le Winchester enfila ensuite ses bottes. D'un geste mécanique, il vérifia si sa ceinture était bien attachée à sa taille. Son sabre, son couteau et son pistolet à silex y étaient bien fermement accrochés. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il chercha du regard son foulard rouge. Il ne pouvait pas remonter sans lui, c'était bien trop dangereux. Même s'il avait perdu ses dents du fond, Dean avait déjà été bien trop défiguré par le scorbut. S'il pouvait éviter de se retrouver avec une cicatrice en plein milieu du front, ça serait pour le mieux.

Dean tâtonna son hamac et les tonneaux de sa chambre, évitant tant bien que mal les aspérités rongées par les insectes et les endroits gluants et poussiéreux qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Même si cette pièce était _son_ endroit à _lui_ , cela n'empêchait qu'il était tout aussi sale et que le reste du bateau. Et encore, Dean évitait de penser aux odeurs.

Quand il trouva finalement son foulard – tout simplement posé sur la poignée de la porte – Dean le noua autour de son front et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa Benny et les quelques autres pirates qui restaient sous le pont durant les prémices de l'attaque, s'occupant déjà des canons. Dean lança un regard à son ami qui hocha la tête, confiant.

Il remonta sur le pont et la plupart des pirates étaient déjà couchés au sol, attendant patiemment l'ordre d'abordage. Dean les imita aussitôt. Ils ne devaient pas être vus par l'équipage du navire d'en face.

« Le bateau est anglais ! » leur signala Jackson de sa voix stridente.

Bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Des putains d'anglais. Ils n'avaient presque jamais de marchandises à leur bord, servant seulement de moyens de transport qui amenaient les hommes du vieux continent vers le Nouveau Monde. Dean en avait vu passer, encore et encore, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que ces derniers faisaient escale au port de New York. Cette attaque n'allait pas servir à grand-chose. En plus d'être risquée, elle était inutile.

Plaquée contre le pont, la joue de Dean râpa contre les aspérités qui y craquelaient sous la chaleur du soleil. L'odeur salée des embruns dispersés sur tout le navire lui piquait les narines. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis la veille mais ce pont aurait déjà bien eu besoin d'être briqué. Bordel, et dire que Crowley n'avait recruté aucun nouveau pirate lorsqu'il était à New Providence. Avec les pertes qu'ils venaient de subir, quelques bras supplémentaires ne seraient pas de refus s'ils ne voulaient pas que le Lady Juliet ne deviennent qu'un tas de bois flottant sur l'océan.

Les minutes passèrent, bercées par le vent fouettant les voiles et par la mer se fracassant sur la coque du navire. Dean pouvait sentir tout son corps brûler sous les rayons du soleil ardent et son dos s'humidifier de secondes en secondes, la sueur s'extirpant sans cesse de ses pores. Puis, finalement, Crowley leur aboya dessus :

« Préparez les canons ! »

Dean s'assura à nouveau que toutes ses affaires étaient bien en place avant de se lever. Il se devait d'être efficace et prouver à Crowley qu'il ne ferait plus d'erreur. Même si le dernier abordage s'était bien déroulé, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un nouvel incident arrive aussi vite.

Tous les pirates connaissaient la danse par cœur à présent. Jackson retira le drapeau hollandais qui flottait mollement dans l'air avant de le remplacer par le noir à tête de mort tandis que tous les membres de l'équipage se dirigèrent vers le canon qui leur avait été assigné.

Même si les anglais tentaient de fuir, il était trop tard pour eux à présent. Leurs mantelets de sabord n'étaient même pas ouverts, contrairement aux leurs qui devaient l'être depuis un moment à présent. Dans quelques minutes, les premiers boulets allaient jaillir et ces pauvres anglais n'allaient pas être capables de riposter tout de suite. _Amateurs_.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux canons qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Benny était le meilleur et n'avait certainement pas besoin que Dean s'inquiète pour lui. Lui, il devait avant tout s'occuper de ceux du pont. Le pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le canon qui lui avait été attribué et trouva Gordon qui avait déjà introduit la gargousse de poudre à l'intérieur. D'autres hommes s'attroupèrent autour d'eux et les aidèrent à insérer le valet avant d'y faire glisser le boulet. Dean les laissa mettre le deuxième valet et se plaça derrière la culasse du canon.

Du revers de son poignet, il s'essuya le front où commençaient déjà à perler des gouttes de sueur avant de percer la gargousse. Dean ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les nombreuses fois où sa main avait dérapé, gratifiant ses doigts d'autant de cicatrices. A présent, il connaissait les gestes par cœur et plaça l'étoupille machinalement. Et, à bien y réfléchir, Dean ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou triste de pouvoir préparer un canon aussi rapidement. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Dean releva la tête quand un fracas assourdissant déchira le ciel d'une longue traînée sombre. Benny n'avait décidément pas perdu son temps en bas. Des éclats de bois jaillirent de part et d'autre du navire anglais, puis sombrèrent dans les profondeurs maritimes.

L'assaut était lancé.

Les gueules des canons ennemis apparurent dans le sillage de Dean quelques minutes plus tard, sortant de l'ossature du navire déjà bien amoché. De son côté, lui et son équipe en étaient déjà à trois boulets lancés et le Winchester avait arrêté de compter ceux de ses camarades. L'odeur de la poudre et du bois chauffé planait sur tout le navire. En face, le bateau des anglais faisait déjà peine à voir. Une épaisse fumée se dégageait de sa proue et ses entrailles de bois et de ferrailles gisaient sur la mer agitée par l'attaque. C'était presque gagné. C'était presque trop simple. Alors, sans attendre, Dean mouilla l'écouvillon et nettoya l'âme du canon pour se préparer au quatrième lancer.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Crowley qui maniait d'une main experte le gouvernail. Celui-ci lui lança un regard approbateur avant de donner un coup sec. Le Lady Juliet bifurqua à bâbord et se retrouva presque collé au bateau des anglais.

Un étrange silence plana sur le navire. Tous les pirates fixaient l'autre bateau sans prononcer un seul mot. En face, les marins les scrutaient avec de grands yeux béats, comme s'ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Dean se tourna de nouveau vers Crowley. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui, à présent. Le Capitaine, sourire aux lèvres, sortit son sabre et le brandit en l'air.

« A l'abordage ! » trancha-t-il de sa voix grave.

Brutalement, les pirates délaissèrent les canons et hurlèrent tous en cœur, se précipitant vers les cordages du navire. Les uns après les autres, ils s'élancèrent sur le bateau ennemi, volant presque au-dessus de l'eau.

Crowley se rapprocha de Dean. De son pouce, il releva son tricorne. Dean lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas mis un drapeau rouge cette fois-ci, Dean.

– Oui, Capitaine.

– On aurait bien besoin de quelques soins supplémentaires sur le bateau... Je n'ai pas pu me réapprovisionner à New Providence. On va laisser la vie sauve aux survivants s'ils nous disent où ils sont. Ces rats-de-cales sont toujours à les fourrer à un endroit où on ne les trouve jamais.

– Vous ne venez pas avec nous Capitaine ?

– Je viendrai quand vous aurez capturé leur chef, tu sais bien combien ça m'ennuie toutes ces étapes préliminaires. Trop de sang, trop de cris, trop de… C'est d'un fatiguant. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me salir.

– Bien sûr, Capitaine. Je comprends.

– Je compte sur toi, Dean. Je ne veux pas que l'on parte pour plusieurs lunes en mer si nous n'avons pas de stock à ce niveau-là. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Allez, vas-y avant qu'ils ne tuent tout le monde ou que le bateau ne sombre à l'eau. »

Crowley avait raison de ne pas faire confiance à son équipage. Si on ne les empêchait pas, ils se faisaient une joie de ne pas laisser le moindre survivant sur les bateaux qu'ils attaquaient, qu'importe la couleur du drapeau qui était levé. Des vrais assoiffés de sang et de violences. Ils étaient intenables.

D'un geste de la main, Dean le salua et se précipita à son tour vers le bord du Lady Juliet. Il agrippa fermement l'un des cordages et s'élança au milieu de l'équipage de pirates qui criaient à s'en arracher les poumons. Dean beugla à son tour, recouvrant le bruit des vagues qui s'agitaient, s'affolaient, se tortillaient sous lui, et se brisaient sur les coques des deux navires.

Un son sourd tonna quand Dean sauta sur le bateau des anglais.

C'était étrange comme tous les assauts se ressemblaient, finalement. Même si les marchands étaient toujours différents, qu'ils soient espagnol, portugais ou encore anglais, ou encore qu'ils soient des militaires comme Dean l'était autrefois, dès que le Winchester arrivait sur le bateau de leurs victimes, la scène était toujours la même. Les relents poisseux de l'océan se mêlaient à la puanteur du sang, de la poudre, de la mort. Les gémissements de douleurs des hommes mourant sur le pont étaient tous similaires. Ils pleuraient la perte de leurs membres, criaient de peur et de douleur devant leurs intestins qui débordaient de leur ventre et suppliaient leurs mères ou leurs femmes de leur venir en aide. Parfois, ils demandaient même à ce que l'on les achève.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean repéra rapidement un homme qui se précipitait vers lui. Son chapeau tombait légèrement sur le côté et son veston rouge était déchiré de toutes parts. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de son nez en sang ou encore de l'entaille profonde qui déchirait sa cuisse, et continuait sur sa lancée, droit vers Dean. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sortit son sabre.

Dans un geste simple, il trancha l'oreille de l'anglais qui s'effondra à terre, son sang pourpre se répandant sur les débris de son bateau. L'homme se lamenta de douleur à ses pieds, sa main plaquée sur sa joue et sur ce qu'il restait de son organe mutilé. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette barbarie. Dean détourna rapidement les yeux.

Autour de lui, les pirates s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Les anglais sombraient les uns après les autres. Le sang giclait de part et d'autres, éclaboussant le bois et les hommes de traînées écarlates. Les marins avaient beau se défendre comme ils le pouvaient, cela ne changeait rien. Ils s'effondraient. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que certains donnaient l'impression d'être de ces gamins qu'ils croisaient dans les rues de New York, avec leurs pantalons trop court et leurs chaussures trouées. Une sensation désagréable s'entortilla autour de ses intestins. Ça aurait pu être lui, sur ce bateau, à se battre pour sa survie. Ça aurait même pu être Sammy, ce gamin qui mourrait par terre. Bon sang.

Une épée trancha l'air à ses côtés, frôlant son bras et déchirant sa chemise. Dean se retourna brusquement. L'homme qui venait de l'attaquer recula aussitôt, un air de panique sur le visage. D'un mouvement rapide, Dean brandit son sabre et le désarma. L'épée virevolta et passa par-dessus bord en un instant, avant d'être engloutie dans les grandes profondeurs. L'homme fit un pas de plus en arrière avant de s'enfuir loin de Dean. Sans doute était-il parti chercher une autre arme dans l'espoir de l'attaquer à nouveau. Et de ne pas le rater, cette fois.

Dean déglutit. Il devait se ressaisir. Devant ses yeux, les membres de l'équipage, qu'ils soient anglais ou non, tombaient sans relâche, mourant dans des lamentations et des sanglots. Les pirates n'avaient jamais été aussi en forme qu'aujourd'hui. Attaquer si près des côtes et après une semaine de repos leur faisait pousser des ailes, visiblement. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Dean allait échouer dans la mission que Crowley lui avait confiée si cela continuait à ce rythme-là. Si tout le monde crevait la bouche ouverte, ils ne sauraient jamais où étaient dissimulés les médicaments sur ce foutu navire. Il devait trouver le Capitaine et mettre fin à cette bataille au plus vite.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean aperçut Benny qui venait d'arriver sur le bateau. Il n'avait pas remarqué son ami et avait déjà sorti son sabre, prêt à en découdre avec l'équipage comme le reste des pirates.

« Benny ! »

Dean s'élança vers lui, enjambant les corps qui jonchaient le navire. Malgré les hurlements des pirates, les tintements métalliques des armes qui s'entrechoquaient et les crépitements du feu qui embrasait le mat de beaupré, son ami l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon frère ?

– Il faut que l'on trouve le Capitaine tout de suite et que l'abordage cesse. On ne doit pas tuer tout le monde, ordre de Crowley. »

Benny l'étudia longuement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Cherche sa cabine, je veille à ce que nos petits camarades ne tuent pas tout le monde ici. »

Après l'avoir remercié, Dean se précipita vers la poupe du navire. Il esquivait les attaques des marins encore en vie, les désarmant de temps à autres, mais restait concentré sur sa destination. Il devait trouver le Capitaine. Seule sa capture pouvait mettre un terme à la folie meurtrière des pirates.

Toujours fallait-il que Dean réussisse à mettre la main sur ce foutu Capitaine. Où était-il, bon sang ? Dean avait cherché partout, même dans la cabine qui semblait être la sienne.

« Dean ! » la voix grave de Benny l'interrompit brusquement dans sa recherche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, encore ?

Dean retourna sur ses pas et retrouva Benny, adossé contre l'un des mats du navire, qui l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres. A ses pieds, un homme aux cheveux blonds le fixait, le regard amer. A en juger par sa tenue et par l'arrêt brutal des hostilités, Benny venait de trouver le Capitaine.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et saisit son veston, le forçant à se relever.

« C'est toi le maître à bord, ici ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'homme ricana avec dédain, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder ni même de lui répondre. Il s'épousseta négligemment avant d'observer les alentours. Le ciel bleu était à présent tâché par l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait du bateau. Le pont était parsemé de corps de sans vie et de membres déchiquetés. Les lèvres du Capitaine se courbèrent en une moue triste.

« Ça fait de la peine à voir, tout ça. »

Dean allait perdre patience.

« Hey. T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai posé une question. »

L'homme plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Dean et l'étudia d'une manière étrange.

« Ouais. Tu en as même posé deux. Bravo ! Est-il possible, par le plus grand des hasards, d'être doté d'intelligence quand on est un pirate ? On en apprend tous les jours.

– Haha. T'es un petit rigolo toi.

– Il paraît.

– Dommage, j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer sur le ton de l'humour aujourd'hui. »

Pour accompagner ses propos, Dean saisit son poignard et le plaça sous la gorge du Capitaine. Sa pomme d'Adam roula sous son arme lorsque l'homme avala difficilement sa salive. Bien. Il commençait enfin à avoir peur. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

« Nous arrivons tout droit de New York et c'est la fin du voyage. Vous ne trouverez que quelques restes, à tout casser. Tout ça pour ça… Vous aviez vraiment besoin d'abîmer mon bateau ? Et de tuer mes hommes après tout ce voyage ? C'est pour vous que c'est dommage, tu sais. Nous n'avons aucune marchandise. »

Dean pinça sa bouche en une fine ligne. Bordel. Il en était sûr. Crowley était un imbécile. Tous ces risques pour que dalle. Au moins, ils pouvaient toujours avoir des médicaments. Dean n'avait qu'à convaincre ce snob d'anglais de lui en donner.

« Je sais que vous avez des médicaments. Un de vos hommes me l'a dit avant que je ne lui enfonce mon sabre dans les entrailles », tenta Dean, le visage fermé.

L'homme le scruta mais ne répondit pas. Dean pressa un peu plus son arme sur sa gorge.

« Bien. Vous prenez nos médicaments mais vous laissez mes hommes partir.

– Ravi de constater que l'on peut finalement s'entendre, siffla Dean en baissant son poignet.

– Enfin si vous n'avez pas éventré le médecin qui les avait amenés, continua le Capitaine.

– Ça sera votre problème, pas le nôtre. Si vous ne nous donnez rien, vous subirez tous le même sort. Pas de quartier. »

– Cassie ! hurla-t-il. Toujours en vie ? Si tu es toujours avec nous, viens montrer ton joli minois à notre ami le pirate.

– Je suis là. »

L'estomac de Dean tomba aussitôt à ses pieds. _Non_. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ces trois mots. Castiel. Castiel était ici, sur ce bateau. Une rafale agita ses cheveux bruns qui s'emmêlèrent dans tous les sens. Dean déglutit douloureusement. Il n'avait pas changé. Castiel n'avait peut-être pas la prestance qu'il avait quelques années plus tôt, fièrement vêtu de son uniforme puisqu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de lin noir et une ample chemise blanche, mais il restait Cas, son ami d'enfance. Dean n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le revoir un jour. C'était si agréable et si douloureux à la fois.

Castiel observait Dean sans ciller. Il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir ici. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu arriver sur le bateau, les cris de rage roulant dans sa gorge ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu blesser ce jeune homme, quelques minutes plus tôt ? Enjamber les corps sans vie comme s'ils n'étaient que des vulgaires piles de vêtements ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Dean, le coupant net dans ses pensées.

« C'est du bon boulot. Je suis content de toi. »

Dean sentit le souffle de Crowley caresser sa nuque à mesure où il susurra ces mots. Depuis quand était-il là ? C'était parfait. Juste parfait. Lui, son ancien meilleur ami, un équipage de pirate, des marins agonisants et voilà maintenant que Crowley faisait son entrée sur scène. Parfait.

« Merci Capitaine, articula difficilement Dean.

– Suis le médecin et ramène-moi tout ce qu'ils ont. »

Dean acquiesça comme le bon petit second qu'il était. Cas, dont le visage ne montrait strictement aucune émotion, souleva une trappe avant de s'engouffrer sous le pont.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » le pressa Crowley.

Dans un raclement de gorge, Dean tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea vers la trappe et imita Castiel, descendant les barreaux un à un.

« Un pirate, alors ? » lui demanda Castiel lorsque les pieds de Dean touchèrent enfin le sol.

Dean se tourna pour lui faire face. Malgré l'obscurité de la cale, le poids bleu du regard de Castiel lui contracta l'œsophage. Bon sang. Jamais il n'avait voulu que Castiel le voit comme cela. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Lui et Sam devaient croire qu'il était devenu un marin, qu'il gagnait dignement sa vie, qu'il n'était pas un foutu, un… Dean se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre.

« Ouais. Un pirate. »

Et Dean avait envie de rajouter qu'il était désolé, que c'était arrivé comme ça, que c'était juste cette vie injuste qui l'avait mené là, qu'il le devait pour Sammy, que ça n'avait jamais été prévu et qu'il n'avait pas tué tant que ça de marchands mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Cela ne servirait à rien.

Cas hocha la tête mais n'ajouta pas un seul mot. Il se contenta de se diriger dans une petite pièce où la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait difficilement dans les trous causés par les boulets de canon. Essayant d'oublier les émanations morbides qui comprimait l'atmosphère du navire, Dean le suivit de près, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cas lui tendit une boîte en bois où quelqu'un flacons de verres s'entrechoquèrent. Les médicaments. Dean les avait enfin entre ses mains.

Mission réussie.

Et Dean n'avait jamais été aussi _mal_ à l'idée de faire son travail de pirate. Dean avança ses mains et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la boîte. Il effleura Castiel qui ne réagit pas. Pas une pointe de dégoût, ni même de peur. Juste de l'indifférence et l'estomac de Dean continua sa chute vers les abysses.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise quelque chose, pour tenter de garder la face.

« Je croyais que tu devais arriver plus tard à New Providence, tenta alors Dean.

– Garth t'en a parlé.

– Oui.

– Mon remplaçant est arrivé deux jours plus tôt que prévu. J'ai rencontré Balthazar qui partait aussi pour New providence…. Je n'avais pas de raison de rester à New York plus longtemps alors je suis parti avec lui.

– Balthazar ?

– L'homme que tu viens de menacer avec ton poignard, Dean, précisa Castiel d'une voix blanche en le scrutant patiemment, sans jamais lâcher son regard.

– Oh », répondit douloureusement Dean.

Castiel haussa finalement les épaules et le contourna, semblant faire son possible pour ne pas le frôler. Le cœur lourd, Dean l'observa grimper l'échelle avant de remonter à son tour sur le pont où pirates et marins attendaient tous sans un bruit. Dean se rapprocha de Crowley et lui montra le butin qu'il venait de récupérer auprès de Cas. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de son Capitaine. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui murmura Crowley dans l'oreille pour que seul Dean puisse l'entendre. Je déteste ce Capitaine, j'ai décidé que je n'allais laisser la vie sauve à personne finalement. »

 _Non_. Dean sentit son visage se décomposer. C'était encore pire que de savoir que Castiel venait de découvrir son secret. Crowley ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser sa promesse. Cas ne pouvait pas mourir sur ce bateau, pas comme ça. Il n'allait pas être tué par l'un de ces pirates qui ne comptaient plus les vies qui avait expirées sous leurs lames aiguisées. De quel droit Crowley avait-il le droit de tuer tout le monde sur ce bateau ? Le pavillon rouge n'avait pas été levé. Lui qui semblait si attaché au code la piraterie, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème lorsque c'était lui qui en outrepassait ses règles.

C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Non. Cas ne pouvait pas mourir. Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Pardon ? » lui demanda alors Crowley.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu viens de me dire « non » et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi. »

 _Merde_.

Il devait trouver quelque chose et vite. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Cas dans une telle situation. Il lui fallait une excuse.

« On a plus de médecin, lâcha brusquement Dean. Ils en ont un en pleine forme.

– Tu sous-entends que l'on voudrait le prendre avec nous ?

– Oui, Capitaine, répondit Dean avec un peu plus d'assurance.

– De force ?

– Il ne serait pas le premier. »

Bordel, Cas allait le détester. Le haïr comme jamais.

« Ça reste plus embêtant pour moi. Ils sont les plus difficiles à contrôler… Mais comme tu le dis si bien, nous aurions bien besoin d'un médecin... Daniel a été blessé pendant l'attaque et je n'aimerais pas qu'il perde sa jambe à cause de ça. Déjà qu'il n'en a plus qu'un bras, le pauvre.

– Si on les tue tous, il sera intenable et aveuglé par l'envie de vengeance. Mais si on les laisse en vie, il nous sera reconnaissant. On arrivera à le former au métier. Il comprendra vite que la vie de pirate est bien plus agréable. Il me posait des questions lorsque nous étions seuls en bas, tous les deux. Il avait l'air… Intrigué. Et puis, après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'on prendrait quelqu'un de force sur notre navire, Capitaine. Regardes Chuck : il s'en est bien tiré.

– On vous dérange, peut-être ? lâcha Balthazar d'un air hautain.

– Bon sang que je hais cet homme, marmonna Crowley. Tu es sûr de toi, Dean ? Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que je ressentirais si je tranchais sa gorge et tu sais combien je n'aime pas faire le petit travail par moi-même. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il était à l'opposé d'être sûr de lui mais c'était la seule solution pour que Cas ne se retrouve pas gisant sur ce pont où ses camarades commençaient déjà à se décomposer sous la chaleur du soleil.

« On va aussi prendre votre médecin puis ça sera bon de notre côté, indiqua alors Crowley.

– Non ! s'opposa aussitôt Balthazar. On ne vous laisse pas Cassie, hors de question.

– C'est ça ou vous mourrez tous, continua Crowley. Au choix.

– Tuez-nous, alors. Mais vous n'aurez pas–

– Balthazar, le coupa brusquement Castiel. Laisse. Je vais me débrouiller. Je préfère les rejoindre que vous savoir tous morts par ma faute.

– Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cassie ! Ce sont ces sales… Ces gibiers de potences qui sont en torts, pas toi. Je refuse de te laisser partir avec eux.

– C'est ma décision, Balthazar. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Cas, le visage fermé, ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et Dean se sentait mal comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Venait-il vraiment de forcer son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, _Cas_ , à rejoindre un équipage de pirates rustres et avides de violence ?

Sourcils froncés, Balthazar semblait réfléchir à une solution pour sauver son ami. Bon sang, Dean aurait voulu en trouver une, lui aussi. Finalement, le Capitaine sembla abandonner, résigné. Il n'y avait donc rien d'autre à faire. Cas était coincé.

Coincé mais en vie, c'était toujours cela de pris.

« Je te retrouverai Castiel, crois-moi. Je te retrouverai et je les retrouverai tous. Ils paieront pour ça. Je t'en fais la promesse.

– Je sais Balthazar. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Crowley soupira bruyamment.

« Allez, ne trainons pas. Ce bateau commence à rendre l'âme. Vous feriez mieux de fuir dans vos précieux petits canots avant que tout ne sombre dans la mer. »

Crowley ordonna aux autres pirates de prendre avec eux tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ne serait-ce que les vêtements des corps sans vie. Dean observa Castiel dont le regard était perdu vers l'océan. Le détestait-il à présent ?

« J'espère que je ne regretterai pas cette décision », lui souffla Crowley avant de se diriger vers le Lady Juliet.

Ouais. Dean l'espérait aussi.

* * *

 **À** **suivre**

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu cette suite ! Et voilà enfin Castiel..! J'espère que son arrivée vous plait, huhu.

Le quatrième chapitre arrivera... Je ne sais pas quand ! Il n'est pas encore corrigé et, de toutes manières, il ne sera publié tant que le 5ème ne sera pas écrit. Je ferai au plus vite ! Dans tous les cas, mon rythme s'accelera en septembre puisque je n'aurai plus de mémoire, plus rien à faire après le boulot ! Tout sera plus simple.

A très vite,

Ellen.


	4. De souvenirs et d'eau croupie

**Note de l'auteur** : *se racle la gorge* Hm. Bonjour ? Il y a des toujours des gens ici ? Hm. Je crois que ça fait maintenant six mois que je ne suis pas venue ici et ce n'est qu'à l'instant même que je viens de réaliser que cela faisait _si_ longtemps. Je savais que ça faisait plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, mais pas _autant_. J'en suis terriblement désolée.

Je vous annonçais avec mon bonheur l'obtention de mon premier emploi, un CDI. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela allait être suivi d'un mois horrible où j'allais être également plongée à 100% dans la rédaction de mon mémoire de M2 puis par des journées très très intenses au boulot. Ça me plait terriblement ce que je fais, mais j'accumule beaucoup d'heures sup', beaucoup de travail. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre l'écriture. Mais je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire, loin de là ! J'ai affiné le plan dans ma tête, les intrigues, tout ça. J'ai même écrit deux chapitres. Le plan du troisième est écrit. J'essaie de le commencer ce week-end.

Je suis désolée de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. D'avoir fait le fantôme. Je n'arrive même pas à voir si j'avais trouvé le temps de répondre aux reviews (je ne sais plus où voir ça ?). Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse également. Je me souviens encore du bonheur qu'elle m'avait procuré (ça par contre, je n'oublie pas haha).

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je vous la poste avec un peu d'anxiété car après six mois d'attente, je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre soit le meilleur pour faire un come-back. Je ne sais pas. Bref ! Arrêtons de nous plaindre. J'espère que, pour ceux et celles qui seront toujours de l'aventure, vous trouverez un peu de plaisir dans cette lecture.

Et, promis, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas dans six mois !

 **Remerciements :** Kate ! Je remercie Kate qui malgré ma longue absence a répondu présente pour la relecture du chapitre. Je remercie aussi Dup' qui, même si c'est son cadeau, m'a donné de bons conseils. Enfin, je remercie Kim, qui a réussi à me donner un peu de courage ce soir.

 **Résumé rapide (je suis super nulle en résumé désolée mais comme ça fait six mois…) :** Dean est un pirate. Un vrai de vrai, qui a déjà tué pendant un abordage. La vie de pirate est loin d'être idyllique. Ça pue l'eau salé, le bois humide, la moisissure, la merde, la pisse. Mais c'est une vie qui paie bien et qui permet à Dean d'aider son petit-frère et ce, grâce à Garth, le seul à être au courant de sa nouvelle condition de pirate. Ce n'est pas une vie rêvé, mais il s'en contente.

Avec Castiel, c'est compliqué. Amis d'enfance, ils ont coupé les ponts. Dean n'a jamais supporté la charité dont voulait faire preuve son ami. La guerre des colonies a également laissé des marques sur leur amitié. Seulement, Dean était toujours attaché à lui. Il garde précieusement les dessins de son ancien ami. Il ne pensait pas le revoir quand, coup du destin (ou tout simplement de ma volonté), Crowley décide de piller le bateau qui menait Castiel à New Providence. Médecin, Castiel a décidé de sacrifier sa liberté afin d'offrir la vie sauve au reste de l'équipage qui l'accompagnait.

Dean se sent mal comme jamais. Culpabilité. Remord.

Comment nos deux héros vont-ils affronter cette toute nouvelle situation ?

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : De souvenirs et d'eau croupie**

* * *

« Alors mon frère, c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

Dean releva la tête avant de hausser les épaules. Benny s'assit à ses côtés, ses fesses se posant lourdement sur les marches où Dean s'était installé un peu plus tôt. Sans un mot, Dean se concentra de nouveau sur son pistolet et s'attela à en nettoyer chaque recoin. Il savait que son ami n'avait rien de particulier à faire et l'attendrait quoi qu'il advienne… Mais si Dean pouvait gagner un peu de temps avant d'avoir à donner des explications, il n'allait pas le laisser filer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se résigna. Son pistolet à silex n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Même Benny devait s'en rendre compte. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que son regard se porta sur le pont où quelques pirates humidifiaient le plancher. Au loin, il pouvait voir Cas, à genoux et frottant le bois avec un chiffon détrempé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir cela un jour. Castiel. De commandant à pirate. Dean en avait mal au cœur.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux, c'est ça ? »

Dean mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Benny et lui étaient proches à présent, ils se connaissaient plutôt bien et assuraient les arrières de l'autre au besoin. Seulement… Seulement, c'était la toute première fois qu'un élément du passé, de sa vie d'avant, surgissait ainsi dans leur relation. Dean ne lui avait jamais parlé des lettres, ni même jamais montré les dessins de Cas. Tout cela, c'était son jardin secret, son havre de paix, ce petit trésor de souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait rien que pour lui. Dean ne savait pas s'il était prêt à partager tout cela avec son ami. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ainsi ? Et s'il se retournait contre lui maintenant, doté d'informations qui pourraient tout aussi bien lui porter préjudice que nuire à Cas. Dean ne pouvait plus penser pour lui et seulement lui, avec Cas à bord. Il se devait de penser pour deux.

« Tu le regardes différemment et la haine qu'il porte à ton égard semble aller au-delà du massacre que l'on a fait quelques jours plus tôt. »

À ces mots, Dean perdit son souffle. Cas le haïssait-il vraiment ? Était-ce vraiment à ce niveau que leur relation s'était dégradée ? Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de Cas sur le navire et Dean n'avait jamais envisagé que son ami, ancien ami plutôt, puisse tenir une telle aversion à son égard... Il laissa échapper un rictus. Qui leurrait-il ? Personne. Pas même Benny, visiblement. Évidemment qu'il s'en était douté. Les regards en coin ne trompaient pas. Dean avait juste essayé d'éviter cette vérité qui faisait mal. Et voilà que Benny la lui étalait devant les yeux.

Dans un soupir, Dean capitula. De toute façon, Benny le connaissait trop bien maintenant. S'il n'apprenait pas la vérité par la bouche de Dean, il la devinerait forcément dans quelques jours. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, son regard se perdant dans les voiles écrues que le vent fouettait violemment. Un albatros vola au-dessus du Lady Juliet, glissant dans les airs sans battre une seule fois des ailes avant de disparaître. Ses coassements rapides et secs furent vite étouffés par le ronflement des vagues.

« Ouais, on se connaissait. Si j'ai demandé à ce qu'il vienne sur le Lady Juliet c'était… Parce que je ne pouvais pas le voir mourir, tu comprends ? Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Crowley, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur maintenant.

– Cette histoire de pavillon rouge te colle encore trop à la peau, commenta Benny dans un souffle.

– Je savais qu'il signifiait « pas de quartier », siffla Dean, et oui, j'aurai dû m'assurer que tout le monde était bel et bien mort, qu'on ne laissait aucun survivant, mais– »

Dean se pinça les lèvres, se remémorant ce marchand aux yeux larmoyants et ses hommes qui tremblaient comme des marins d'eau douce. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à tous les massacrer, sonnant la fin de l'assaut avant l'heure et les laissant partir avec leur navire pillé, mais toujours à flot. C'était la toute première fois qu'il commandait une attaque et cela n'avait résulté qu'à la colère de Crowley. Noire. Furieuse. Une veine palpitant nerveusement sur sa tempe gauche. Le pavillon rouge avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de flotter de nouveau fièrement sur le Lady Juliet. Dean avait cru qu'il avait fait là l'erreur de sa vie de pirate et qu'il allait être bon pour le marronnage. Seulement, il était toujours là sur ce navire, toujours second, toujours en vie.

« Crowley ne doit pas savoir que tu connaissais ton ami avant qu'il ne monte sur ce bateau. Il se sentirait dupé… Peut-être même manipulé. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que notre Capitaine apprécie, loin de là. Il lui mènerait la vie dure, à ce petit. Déjà qu'il a dû mal à tenir la cadence des tâches qui lui sont confiées…

– Je sais Benny, je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai toujours pas été lui parler. J'ai peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Cas… Cas n'a jamais eu à faire autant de travaux domestiques. C'est un bon soldat, il sait se battre, crois-moi. C'est juste que les petits travaux, comme ceux-là, c'est nouveau pour lui.

– Il est de bonne famille ?

– Oui. Ses parents faisaient partie de la bourgeoisie londonienne. Lui, il a voulu devenir médecin pour pouvoir aider ses semblables et les plus démunis. Si tu avais entendu la réaction de ses oncles et de ses tantes lorsqu'il a annoncé ça. Ce n'était pas assez bien pour eux… Gabriel, son grand-frère, il les avait déjà tous déçus en partant ouvrir une boulangerie sur un coup de tête, voilà que le cadet voulait maintenant aider les plus pauvres. »

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent depuis le pont. Trois pirates entouraient Cas, lui crachant des mots imperceptibles. Dean serra ses poings, se faisant violence pour ne pas se soulever et leur foutre la raclée qu'ils méritaient.

« Et maintenant, murmura-t-il, il est un pirate à cause de moi.

– Et en vie grâce à toi », ajouta Benny.

Dean haussa les épaules, portant de nouveau son attention sur ces forbans qui se foutaient de Cas. Visage impassible, il ne réagissait pas aux remarques qu'on lui lançait au visage et continuait d'exécuter ses tâches. Après toutes ces années, Cas ne se laissait toujours pas marcher dessus. Dean ne put retenir le mince sourire que ses lèvres arborèrent.

Brutalement, le bleu des yeux de Cas le happa.

Son ancien ami avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, croisant son regard avec le sien. Dean se figea aussitôt, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui et Cas n'avaient eu aucune interaction depuis son arrivée sur le bateau et, forcément, il fallait que cela se fasse maintenant, alors que Dean souriait devant le spectacle que venaient d'offrir ces trois abrutis de pirates. Cas tourna la tête, se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Les pirates finirent par s'ennuyer et s'en allèrent, le laissant enfin seul.

Si Castiel ne le détestait pas déjà, au moins c'était chose faite à présent.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils en arriveraient là ? Malgré les nombreux regards curieux ou même réprobateurs qu'ils avaient subis tout le long de leur jeunesse – un fils de marin et un fils de bonne famille ? Même à New York, ce n'était pas une amitié convenable – ils avaient toujours réussi à aller de l'avant, à ne pas s'en soucier. Ils étaient des amis, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'époque.

Seulement, Cas n'était plus ce petit gamin qui l'avait aidé à se relever lorsqu'une calèche venait de le bousculer, sans se soucier de toute la crasse accumulée sur Dean. Il n'était plus ce gamin innocent, tournoyant toujours autour de lui, les dessinant lui et son frère et se perdant avec eux dans les rues de New York au grand dam de sa famille. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme qui partait à la guerre, une boule dans le ventre, les yeux humides, car il ne serait pas aux côtés de Dean. Il n'était plus cet homme qui l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras, cœur pulsant contre sa poitrine. Il n'était plus celui qui lui avait promis que tout serait bientôt comme avant, qu'ils se retrouveraient et qu'il penserait à lui tous les jours.

Ils n'étaient plus ces deux meilleurs amis que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Ces saloperies de guerre, de pauvreté et de vie injuste avaient réussi à séparer l'inséparable.

Depuis, ils n'avaient plus jamais vraiment été les mêmes. Dean, orphelin, responsable de son petit-frère. Cas, riche, qui mettait son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Cas qui avait _pitié_.

« Bon, jeta Benny. Ça me fatigue déjà tout ça. On va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Benny se leva et se dirigea vers Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Une fois à la hauteur de Cas, il s'accroupit, et sous le regard interrogateur de son ancien ami, caressa le plancher. Après s'être redressé, il cracha sur le pont, juste à côté de Cas. À quoi jouait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'avait pas été assez humilié ?

« Dean ! » lâcha-t-il d'un coup sec.

Le Winchester se leva aussitôt, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Ramène tes fesses tout de suite. »

Dean s'exécuta et avança vers eux, le pas lourd. Cas l'ignorait soigneusement, ses deux lèvres plissées en une fine ligne.

« Tu nous as ramené un bon à rien sur ce bateau, continua Benny. Il n'est même pas capable de briquer correctement ce pont. C'est toi le second, c'est ton boulot de lui apprendre tout ça, je te signale ! A cause de lui, on va se couper les pieds tellement le sol est sec et craquelé, et même si ce tas d'os est médecin, je n'y tiens pas franchement ! Donc, fais-moi plaisir et occupe-toi de ta nouvelle recrue. »

Derrière lui, Dean entendit quelques rires gras. Des pirates avaient assisté à la scène, visiblement heureux de le voir se faire reprendre à l'ordre par son ami. Benny dévisagea Dean avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul avec Cas. Maintenant, il comprenait où voulait en venir Benny avec toute cette histoire. Dean avait désormais une raison pour parler à son ancien ami. Seulement, il se contenta simplement de le dévisager, incapable de formuler une seule phrase cohérente. Et si les pirates l'écoutaient toujours ? Devait-il insulter Cas, lui aussi ? C'était ce qui était attendu, non ?

Dean inspecta le pont. Celui-ci était parfaitement humidifié. Les mains de Cas étaient rougies, irritées. Il avait dû y mettre toute son énergie et voilà que Dean devait critiquer son dur labeur. L'idée de Benny n'était pas si mauvaise, mais, bon sang, elle le faisait passer pour un sacré abruti. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela en ce moment.

« Qui t'a appris à briquer un pont comme ça ? » lâcha finalement Dean.

Les rires moqueurs qui suivirent sa question lui confirmèrent que les pirates étaient toujours attentifs à la scène. Castiel ne répondit pas.

« Je te parle. »

Castiel releva la tête, affrontant finalement son regard, et la gorge de Dean se serra à cette vision.

« Tu vas tout recommencer depuis le début. Et jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, s'il le faut. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas tant que je ne te dis pas que tu en as le droit, compris ? »

Quand tout le monde sera parti manger, s'empêcha d'ajouter Dean. Quand nous pourrons enfin être seuls.

Castiel ne semblait pas avoir deviné où Dean voulait en venir puisqu'il le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et de déception avant de hocher la tête et de se remettre au travail.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pirates qui regardèrent aussitôt ailleurs. Comme s'ils étaient discrets. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Dean avait visiblement réussi à sauver les apparences. Laissant Cas derrière lui, il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il devait toucher un mot à Bobby.

« Dean Winchester, grommela le coq lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans ses quartiers. Que me vaut ta présence ici ? »

Un sourire charmeur naquit sur les lèvres du jeune pirate. Bobby avait beau agir ainsi, Dean savait très bien que le coq l'appréciait un tant soit peu.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander, minauda-t-il alors.

– Un service, hm ?

– Le nouveau là, le médecin… Je le fais travailler tard pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'on attend de lui ici. Il n'aura pas le temps de venir manger en même temps que tout le monde. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir lui garder quelque chose ? De consistant si possible ? Il passe une journée difficile. »

Bobby posa son couteau sur le comptoir, au côté de la poule déplumée.

« Et depuis quand tu te soucies ainsi de l'équipage ?

– Depuis que j'ai forcé l'un d'entre eux à nous rejoindre. Je n'essaie pas de créer des privilèges ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre… C'est juste que… Je sens bien toute sa rancœur à mon égard et si je souhaite qu'il me respecte un jour, je dois aussi lui montrer que je ne suis pas seulement le pirate qui l'a arraché à sa vie tranquille, ne penses-tu pas ?

– Hm. »

De son poignet, Bobby se frotta le nez avant de reprendre son couteau. Avec un coup sec, il trancha la nuque de la poule puis s'attaqua à ses pattes, une à une. Il jeta le corps sans vie de l'animal dans la marmite où une masse beigeâtre bouillonnait légèrement. Dean renifla. L'odeur n'était pas si désagréable pour une fois.

« Je veux bien lui garder un petit quelque chose de côté, oui. Mais en ce qui concerne la quantité supplémentaire, ça va être difficile. J'ai déjà du mal à vous nourrir tous donc si je commence à doser les proportions en fonction des estomacs de chacun, je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

– Donne-lui ma portion, dans ce cas. Je me débrouillerai. Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit Bobby en haussant les épaules. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! »

Dans un geste vague de la main, Dean le salua et retourna sur le pont, vers la proue. Il s'adossa contre le rebord et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le clapotis des vagues et le souffle du vent qui s'enroulait le long des mats, des cordages et des voiles du Lady Juliet. La chaleur des rayons du soleil caressa son visage et sa peau et, profitant de l'instant, Dean se reposa.

La nuit tomba rapidement après cela. Benny était venu trouver Dean pour qu'ils dînent ensemble, comme à leur habitude, mais ce dernier avait décliné. Il avait d'autres plans pour ce soir. Benny avait compris. Quand les pirates terminèrent leur repas, la plupart d'entre eux s'engouffrèrent sous le pont, prêt à trouver leur couchage. Dean avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil que lui lançait Cas de temps à autre. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait arrêter pour enfin manger et se reposer. Dean aurait aimé lui dire qu'il fallait seulement attendre quelques instants, que tout était prévu. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta simplement de le regarder sans un mot.

Il se rendit de nouveau aux cuisines où Bobby lui tendit une coupelle bien garnie. Dean se força à ne pas sourire. Cas allait bien manger ce soir.

Son ancien ami frottait encore le sol, l'humidifiant autant qu'il le pouvait, quand Dean arriva à ses côtés.

« Hey, souffla-t-il, tu peux arrêter maintenant. »

Le corps de Cas trembla légèrement quand il s'arrêta. Ses mains étaient encore plus abîmées que tout à l'heure. Quelques marques rouges entaillaient sa chair çà et là, brûlée vive par le sel. Et Cas refusait de nouveau de le regarder.

« Viens, suis-moi. »

Dean l'amena jusqu'à la poupe du bateau, sur les quelques marches qui menaient au rebord. Ici, il n'y avait personne. Juste Dean et Cas et l'obscurité qui s'immisçait peu à peu dans l'horizon. Castiel le suivit le pas lent, usé par la fatigue. Le pirate s'assit sur l'une des marches, observant Cas qui restait debout et immobile, attendant certainement que Dean lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

« Cas, souffla le pirate, assis-toi, on est que tous les deux, tu n'as pas à… À m'obéir ou je ne sais quoi. »

D'un geste vague, Dean désigna la place vide à ses côtés ? Cas l'observa longuement avant de demander, la voix rocailleuse :

« Dans ce cas… Est-ce que je peux partir ? »

 _Oh._

Cas ne voulait même pas rester avec lui. Tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui venait brusquement de se serrer dans sa poitrine, Dean déglutit puis, la gorge douloureuse, il reprit la parole.

« Je te demande de rester. S'il te plaît. Regarde, je t'ai pris à manger. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que la gamelle de Dean lui était réservée. Avait-il cru que Dean allait manger devant lui ? Pour qui le prenait-il, bon sang ?

« S'il te plaît ? » répéta Dean.

Castiel se décida enfin et s'assit à ses côtés. Dean lui tendit la gamelle que son ancien ami saisit avec une certaine pointe d'hésitation, avant de jeter ses doigts à l'intérieur et de dévorer son contenu en quelques minutes seulement. Et, après toute cette attente, Dean s'autorisa finalement à sourire franchement.

Un bruit métallique résonna quand Cas termina de manger et posa l'assiette sur le pont. Il s'essuya grossièrement la bouche, oubliant quelques traces de sauces qui avaient dégouliné sur la naissance de sa barbe. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir parler.

« Cas, je –

– Non, coupa Castiel en se tournant de lui, l'inondant de nouveau de son bleu. Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses Dean. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je comprends pourquoi je suis ici. Je comprends que sinon, mon équipage et moi-même, nous serions morts. Alors ne te fatigue pas avec tes excuses supplémentaires, je n'en veux pas. »

Ou peut-être pas, finalement.

Dean acquiesça alors malgré lui, les mots emprisonnés au fond de sa gorge.

« D'accord. Sache juste que… Je suis _obligé_ de me comporter comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas à prendre personnellement. Et ça sera juste le début, ça s'allègera au fur et à mesure, le temps que le reste de l'équipage t'accepte comme l'un des leurs. Chuck rédige ta copie de l'acte de chasse-partie, ça sera un peu mieux une fois que tu auras signé le document.

– Si toutes les journées se terminent par un repas aussi copieux, je crois que m'en sortirai, répondit Cas en soupirant.

– Hm. Non. Tu en as eu plus que d'habitude ce soir.

– Oh. »

La tête de Cas se baissa, tournée vers la gamelle vide qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu aies la même quantité demain soir, le temps que tu t'habitues à la cadence. D'accord ? »

Cas lui rendit un faible sourire avant de se lever et de partir rejoindre la partie de sol qui lui avait été attribuée pour qu'il puisse dormir. Et, lorsque Dean retourna voir Bobby le lendemain, le coq ne fit pas de commentaire, malgré l'estomac du jeune pirate qui grognait sous les effets de la faim qui le rongeait peu à peu.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs jours, après ça. Le Winchester avait pourtant essayé de dîner avec lui de nouveau, mais son ancien ami se débrouillait toujours pour y aller de lui-même à présent. Bobby lui donnait discrètement un peu plus de nourriture tandis que les gamelles de Dean se retrouvaient bien trop souvent vides. Benny avait fini par prendre pitié, partageant avec lui ce que Bobby lui avait donné.

Ce fut quand Dean aperçut Cas recracher l'eau qu'il venait de boire qu'il se décida à lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, miroitant sa blancheur sur l'océan calme et serein qui les entourait. Quelques pirates se trouvaient déjà sur le pont, s'occupant comme il le pouvait.

Dean se rapprocha et saisit la bouteille en verre que tenait Cas, la regardant comme s'il venait d'être trahi. Il la renifla. L'odeur était infecte. Cette eau était croupie depuis un bon moment.

« Pourquoi tu bois ça ? demanda Dean d'un air dégouté.

– Je… Euh. Ce sont les bouteilles que votre coq m'a données à mon arrivée.

– Et tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonna Dean. Tu as laissé l'eau croupir ainsi ? »

Cas fronça les sourcils.

« Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Et il faut bien que je boive.

– Mais… Tu faisais comment sur les autres navires ? Tu ne buvais pas _ça_ , quand même ?

– Je m'abreuvais de l'eau que l'on me donnait et elle n'était jamais croupie.

– Je vois, soupira Dean. Je suppose que Bobby pensait que tu savais qu'il fallait rajouter du rhum. »

La bouche de Cas s'ouvrit légèrement et son front se plissa un peu plus. Bon sang. Il n'allait jamais survivre sur ce bateau.

« Du rhum ?

– Oui. Ça empêche l'eau de croupir. Il ne faut pas en mettre beaucoup, on ne sent pas tant que ça le goût. Mais comme ça, l'eau reste intacte le temps que l'on fasse escale.

– Oh, d'accord. Merci, je… Je ne savais pas.

– Je demanderai à Bobby de te fournir d'autres bouteilles. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures empoisonné ou encore assoiffé. »

Cas le remercia avec un hochement de tête et scruta chaque parcelle de son visage. Dean se sentit comme une vieille carte indéchiffrable et rongée par les années. Dean l'observait, lui aussi, se demandant si leur relation s'était un peu améliorée grâce à cela.

Seulement, Castiel n'ajouta pas un seul mot de plus et s'en alla, laissant Dean seul sur le pont.

Il accusa le coup. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Malgré tous les efforts que Dean avait réalisés lors de ces derniers jours, cela ne changeait pas le fait que Castiel était coincé sur ce bateau. Et qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir que Dean était un pirate. Un criminel.

Est-ce que Cas en était devenu un, lui aussi ? À cause de Dean ?

La journée s'écoula lentement, les minutes filant difficilement sous la chaleur étouffante. Après avoir discuté avec Bobby du problème de Cas, il aperçut les deux hommes parler entre eux à l'autre bout du pont. Castiel allait enfin boire autre chose que cette eau dégueulasse. Comment avait-il réussi à tenir jusqu'à là ? Décidément, Dean allait vraiment devoir le surveiller un minimum s'il ne voulait pas le retrouver mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cas commença à s'approcher de lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivé sur le bateau, ce n'était pas Dean qui venait à se rencontre, qui prenait l'initiative. La sensation était étrange. Entre appréhension et hâte.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Cas hésita légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu… Voudrais venir avec moi voir Chuck et vot – notre capitaine ? Je dois signer l'acte de chasse-partie et… J'aimerais que tu viennes, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Et, en une seule seconde, l'estomac de Dean se dénoua et ses épaules se relaxèrent. La poitrine gonflée d'un tout nouvel espoir, il acquiesça. Et, en silence, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cabine de Crowley.

Ce dernier attendait Cas, avachit sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau où une hache avait été posée. La lueur jaunâtre des bougies luisaient sur le long contrat aux allures de parchemin déroulé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un regard satisfait au coin des lèvres, il leva finalement la tête pour accueillir son invité. Il lança un regard surpris à Dean, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à sa présence ici.

Crowley s'apprêta à parler lorsque Chuck entra à son tour dans la pièce. Dean retint un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient pouvoir passer à la signature et Dean pouvait éviter la recherche d'un mensonge crédible pour justifier sa présence ici.

« Tout était bon ? demanda timidement Chuck. Y a-t-il de nouvelles corrections à faire ?

– L'acte de chasse-partie est parfait Chuck, susurra Crowley, je te remercie. Les choses vont enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre quand notre nouveau venu aura signé cela. N'est-ce pas, Castiel ? »

Cas hocha la tête, silencieux. La poitrine de Dean se contracta lorsqu'il remarqua les phalanges blanchies des mains fermement serrées de son ami. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Dean le connaissait si bien, malgré toutes les années. Lui qui s'était soulevé contra sa propre famille pour suivre la voie qu'il voulait, voilà qu'il devait se résigner à être sous les ordres d'un criminel.

« Sais-tu lire Castiel ? demanda Crowley.

– Oui.

– Parfait, je me lassais de cet équipage d'analphabète. Un peu de cerveau en plus sur ce bateau, ça ne va pas faire de mal. Je te laisse le bon soin de lire l'acte de chasse-partie. Il y a là beaucoup de discours pour ne pas dire grand-chose au final. Tu y trouveras tout ce qui concerne les prises de destination sur les lieux de nos destinations, sur la répartition des bénéfices, les interdictions, les punitions, mais aussi les indemnités, les frais généraux… Certains veulent connaître tous les points. D'autres non. C'est comme tu le sens. Mais, à la minute où tu signes, tu es dans l'obligation de respecter cet acte à la lettre.

– Ne suis-je pas déjà soumis à vos obligations ? »

Les lèvres de Crowley se pincèrent. Décidant de ne pas répondre, il tendit l'acte à Cas qui le prit négligemment. De longues et silencieuses minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il lisait chaque ligne, une à une, comme si Cas tentait de les apprendre par cœur.

Lorsqu'il termina sa lecture, Cas hocha la tête. Crowley lui tendit une plume gorgée d'encre.

« Il faut que tu poses l'acte de chasse-partie sur la hache avant de signer, ajouta le Capitaine. Ce sont les règles. »

Visage fermé, Cas obéit et s'approcha du bureau, plaçant l'acte sur la fameuse hache. Dean observa la scène, impuissant. Une créature rugissait au plus profond de lui, le suppliant de tout arrêter, de faire quelque chose. La pointe de la plume gratta le papier rugueux et l'encre fut absorbée en quelques instants, noir sur blanc, et la marque devint indélébile, ineffaçable.

Cas était définitivement un pirate.

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Si ça vous a plu, si vous n'avez pas disparu malgré la longue pause, ou si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire sur ces quelques lignes que je vous propose, je suis toute ouïe !

A très bientôt (promis, promis) !

Ellen.


End file.
